Champions Of Justice - The Shield
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: Again this couldn't be more AU if it tried. Sequel to Champions of Justice - City of Shadows. Past mistakes have a way of coming back to haunt us. Follow the team as they encounter an enemy with a personnel score to settle, Plus enemies closer to home, Once again watch there story unfold. (Also a good idea people to read the first 'Champions Of Justice to know what's going on).
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys and Girls

Welcome to the sequel to _Champions of Justice - City of Shadows_, It's time for our hero's to evolve. Follow them on a another exciting journey. Action, Drama, Excitement everything you've come to expect from me and my stories.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Champions Of Justice - The Shield

Prologue

Life was beginning to return to normal for the regular citizens of New York City, It was now six months since 'The Renadyne Event' as it was more commonly referred had ended. The Government had quietly enacted a program to keep the identities of all Augments safe and out of the public domain.

A kind of witness protection program for the lack of a better word, The President himself had classified this program top secret and only available at the highest levels of clearance. He had witnessed first hand the destruction wrought and should any Renadyne technology fall into the wrong hands it could spell disaster.

This warranted the creation of a brand new Federal Agency tasked with the protection of Renadyne Secrets, Technology, and Files related to it's augment programs keeping them out of the hands of those that wish to do harm with it.

So the AIB was formed the Augment Investigation Bureau, A Federal Agency approved both by Congress and Senate with a vast majority but with a much greater autonomy than others. For instance it was privately funded unlike the FBI or ATF, It's equipment far superior in technological advancement and abilities.

The Bureau Director reported directly to the President himself, It's reports were not a matter of public record but were heard by a Senate Sub-Committee in closed hearings. Again information was strictly limited in it's public release if ever realised at all, Since it's activation six months ago the AIB had enjoyed great success.

But past mistakes have a way of coming back to haunt us.

Chinatown, New York City

Home to over one hundred thousand ethnic Chinese people, One of the oldest enclaves outside of Asia. Bordering the lower east side of Manhattan with Little Italy to the north.

It was approaching midnight as music boomed from the interior of Club Red Dragon just off of Canal Street, One of the districts busiest clubs and very popular with the younger generation in the area.

Three brand new black Range Rovers pulled up the curb outside of the club as a host of men stepped out all dressed in suits, Opening the rear passenger door of the middle vehicle a middle aged bald Chinese man dressed in a crisp white suit directed his men into the club. The Bouncers let them in immediately they soon navigated through the mass of club goers as they approached a door at the rear of the club main floor.

A guard manning the door opened it as the white suited man stepped inside followed by two of his body guards, The room was mostly empty except for boxes, pallets and metal shelves and two burly men joining a muscled finely dressed man with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ah Mr Jin Zhou, I'm glad you could join us for this little meeting" Said the blond haired man.

Jin Zhou stepped forward "Did you bring what i asked for Mr Chase"

Andrew Chase a well known American arms dealer nodded before opening the silver case he had placed on a stack of boxes in front of him, He opened it before turning it around in Jin Zhou's direction.

"Discs, Flash drives and Documents pertaining to Renadyne's Draco Program, I trust you brought the money"

Jin Zhou signalled his man who placed another silver case on the box in front of Chase, The blond haired man opened it revealing a large sum of American dollar bills.

"Perfect..."

Chase was interrupted by the doors of the fire exit at the back of the store room swinging open, As two men dressed in full assault gear and brandishing M4 their faces covered by balaclava's and goggles. Their body armour contained three very distinct letters.

AIB

"Step away from the cases, Down on the ground and keep your hands where we can see them" Said the lead agent

Before either Chase or Jin Zhou could reply the door to the club floor burst open as Zhou's henchmen opened fire against the Agents who immediately dived for cover, Both agents quickly returned fire as Zhou and Chase took this opportunity to make a break for it but not before grabbing the cases.

Zhou made it to his Range Rover having ran through the now empty club many patrons have run screaming from the building as the gunfight erupted, He climbed into the drivers seat himself and taking off, The five hundred brake horsepower engine quickly getting the almost two and a half tonne vehicle to over 50mph.

Back in the Store room the lead agent clicked his comm link "Zhou's making a break for it" He shouted over the rifle noise

One the street outside a Black Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 gunned it's engine, The 6.2 litre V8 causing the wheels to smoke as it set off in hot pursuit. Red and blue lights flashing from behind the front engine grill.

A masked AIB agent at the wheel.

"I'm in Pursuit" Said the driver over the comm link

Another voice then cut in "I've got eyes on Chase"

In the network of alleyways behind Club Red Dragon, Chase found himself almost lost unable to find his way back to the street. Sweat was started to form on his forehead his breathing laboured and fast from exertion, He had dealt with AIB before and they were not to messed with the last time he barely escaped their wrath.

As he rounded another corner he was knocked to the ground by a stung kick to the face, Quickly gaining his bearings his blue eyes focused on a clearly female AIB Agent like the others her face obscured by a ski mask and goggles. Chase threw his own punch only for the Agent to block the strike and then pull his arm arm sending his body flipping over landed on his back, He struggled before the barrel of a custom M1911 was pressed to his forehead.

"I dare you to move, It will give me an excuse you slime" Snarled the Agent.

Chase stopped all movement immediately, Only a groan escaped his lips as he was flipped over and cuffs slapped around his wrists and hauled to his feet.

"Chase in custody" She said over the comm link

Racing away from Chinatown was a black Range Rover followed closely by a Black Camaro, Zhou hit the brakes as he turned a corner sharply the immense weight of the vehicle almost sending over. The Camero followed suit expertly drifting around the corner, The Agent driving downshifted the engine over-revving as he pulled alongside the SUV in two lane traffic.

"AIB, Pull your vehicle over" He shouted through the open window

Zhou simply responded by swerving his car into the Agent's, But the Camero simply swerved away and into on-coming traffic. Almost blinded by oncoming headlights he downshifted once more gunning the engine and sharply turned the wheel back into the correct lane narrowly avoiding on coming truck.

Behind his goggles the agent narrowed his eyes 'Your so going down now!' he thought, Mashing his foot on the gas pedal quickly catching up with the speeding SUV. Just as the hood pulled alongside the rear section of the car, The agent turned sharply into the Range Rover the shift in direction was unexpected as Zhou wildly snatched at the wheel. But it was too late as the Range Rover turned to the side, The weight lifting into two wheels as skidded down the road surface on it's side it finally came to a stop at a nearby curbside, The occupants of a restaurant very interested the arrival of a sideways SUV.

Skidding at a stop the Agent stepped out of the Camaro and calmly walked over to the overturned SUV, He carefully climbed up and looked the passenger window. He was surprised to see Zhou strewn in the drivers seat his almost pristine white suit now covered in dirt and blood.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to always ware a seat belt" He quipped before dragging Zhou from the vehicle and securing his with cuffs and grabbed the case as well, Loading him into the Camaro rear seats he set off back towards Club Red Dragon.

As he arrived he saw an NYPD custody truck and his partners standing at the roadside, The flashing blue and red lights of NYPD squad cars illuminating the area. Stepping out he handed over Zhou to the uniformed officers who loaded him in along with Andrew Chase.

"Well that was fun!"He quipped

Two of the agents removed there goggles and ski masks revealing the smiling faces of Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, "Well we've gotten used to your brand of excitement Bro" Said Esposito.

The only female of team was next to remove her ski mask and goggles, Revealing the image of a smiling Katherine 'Kate' Beckett.

"Yeah well you try living with him Espo" She joked

The final member of team removed his ski mask and goggles the image of Richard 'Rick' Castle visible with his disguise removed.

"Well you agreed if i remember rightly Kate" He joked back only getting an eye roll in response.

The four partners laughed, They had been the driving force behind the formation of the AIB and it's lead team of investigators since it's inception. The jokes were soon interrupted by the loud trill of Castle's cell phone.

"Yes Director" Said Castle into the device placing it on speaker phone.

_"Good work team on the Capture of Zhou and Chase, But i need you all to return to HQ, We have a Priority One emergency on our hands, You will be briefed once you arrive" _

"Understood Director, We are on our way" Castle replied hanging up.

"Priority One, What do you think it is dude" Pondered Ryan

"Not a clue Bro, Doesn't sound good" Replied Esposito.

Beckett nodded "Let's head back and see what the problem is" She said snatching Castle keys from his hand and making her way over the to Camaro.

Castle shook his head and fist bumped the boys "See back at HQ"

"Gotcha Bro"

The team climbed into their separate Vehicles as they made their way back to HQ, A Priority One was normally only reserved for the highest level threats. What was in store them they didn't know, but it wasn't anything good.

That they could all be certain of.

* * *

Prologue done

I hope you all like this new Story, You all know the drill by now.

Let me know what you think, Because i had so much fun writing this.

Until next time

Knight Rider Alpha


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone

Next chapter for you all, I'm pleased you all liked the prologue it makes me happy.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

_Second Disclaimer: I may of borrowed an idea from a certain 'Marvel Universe'. Once again it doesn't belong to me, (But what a sweet ride to work that would be...anyway...) I don't own the idea, concept or show of which it is used. I am simply borrowing it for this story. _

* * *

Chapter 2

AIB Headquarters

Located on the now former Naval Air Station of Floyd Bennett Field in southwest Brooklyn, New York City, The main terminal buildings had been converted and remodelled upon the agencies move to the site. It helped that the owner of the land was a subsidiary company of Knight Industries.

The surrounding hangers had also been converted housing equipment, A Firing range and kill house, Hangers seven and eight housing two black Gulfstream G650 and one privately owned and heavily modified C-17 Globemaster III.

Hangers Five and Six served as the AIB's garage housing their vehicles and thanks to Esposito all modified for maximum performance. The runway too was repaired and relayed able to service aircraft once again, A brand new high tensile steel perimeter security fench surrounded the entire site.

From the large bay window of the Terminal building, A middle aged woman dressed in a suit was looking her office window across the darkened airfield her glasses perched on the end of her nose the only illumination coming from blue and white runway lights.

Victoria Gates, Director of the Augment Investigation Bureau was waiting for her best team to return, She had just received word that Zhou and Chase were currently in holding have been offloaded by NYPD officers and would await questioning.

They had had a problem and serious one at that, Enough to warrant a Level One Priority.

Racing across the airfield roads a Black Camero approached an open hanger next to the terminal building and skidded to stop in the garage Hanger, The sleek automobile followed closely behind by a Black Chevrolet Suburban.

The Occupants all exited the vehicle's and ran out of the hanger swiftly, The ground floor of a the terminal building was simple enough with whites walls and a grey floor with a small reception desk complete with two elevators at the back of the entrance way. The quartet entered before ascending to the third floor of the five storey building.

The War Room as Castle affectionately called it encompassed the entire third floor wall to wall it contained numerous computer workstations all facing towards the two large screens which displayed a Continent map dotted with numerous indicators of major cities and landmarks. At the head of the room was Cora's workstation which also contained Aria's main hub, The young computer whizz had not changed much since the AIB's creation she was still the self descibed nerd she always was and had a habit of wearing a different slogan t-shirt everyday.

Gates turned from her position at a central podium located in the middle of the room and nodded to her best investigative team's arrival as they all stepped onto the podium

"Congratulations on a fine bust people, But i called you back for a serious situation that has arisen in the last 12 hours" Gates explained

"What's going on Sir?" Esposito said cocking his head to the side

Gates looked ahead towards the screens, "Cora bring up the details" She ordered

Cora furiously tapped on her keyboard "On screen Sir!"

Soon several pictures of a middle aged man with thick grey hair and beard he was tied to a chair and clearly had been dead for sometime, His entire body was covered in many different injuries from cuts, burns and bruises. The clearly defined manner of death was the single bullet hole in the centre of his forehead, This man had been tortured severely and for a prolonged period of time.

But for what reason.

"This is Dr Cedric Cassen, He was previously employed by Renadyne Industries in their Biological Weapons Division..." Explained Gates as the pictures on the screen cycled showing different vantage points and angle's "...He was found this morning in his apartment in Rome by Italian Police, The State department is currently liaising with Italian authorities on our behalf. This man was clearly tortured for reason and considering his Field of work it could pose a significant threat"

"What's the play Sir?" Asked Beckett

Gates turned to face them "Agents Beckett and Castle take 'Big J' and head to Rome and see what you can find out, The equipment on board should help in your investigation"

"Understood Sir" Beckett said as she dragged Castle away by his jacket

"Hey...We'll bring back Pizza everyone" Castle shouted earning a laugh from a few techs in the room as the pair entered the elevator standing shoulder to shoulder an exaggerated eye roll from Beckett clear to all at her partners display of immaturity.

Back on the podium Gates shook her head before looking at Esposito and Ryan "Gentlemen, I have something for you as well, Dr Cassen had a research partner a...Dr Mark Reynard his last known whereabouts were the city of Houston. The two of you get down their and find him before whoever tortured Dr Cassen can get their hands on him"

The Boys nodded before heading to the Elevator themselves, Heading to get ready for a trip to the Lone Star State.

Out on the flight line the engines for the modified C-17 spooled the noise breaking the silence of the night, As the large jet pulled out it's hanger as a aircraft tug pulled it clear. The 'Big J' as it was known was no normal C-17 thanks to the teams from Knight Industries, The production engines had been replaced with more powerful versions. The wings had also been modified to allow all four engines to pivot up providing the large jet a vertical take off capability, At the tail section the rear control surfaces had been replaced with half sized wings and two additional engines again with the pivot facility to lift off vertically.

As the Jet was pulled to it's final position the Tug broke way and headed back to the hangar, Meanwhile at the control Castle adjusted his headset.

"Tower One, this is Big Zero-One ready for take off" He said over the comm.

_"Roger Big Zero-One , The skies are clear vertical take off authorised happy hunting" _Replied the Tower

Castle reached up flicking several switches above his head "Thank you Tower One, Vertical Take off commencing"

Several wing surfaces shifted as panels mechanically moved out of the way, As the four main engines below and the two rear engines all pivoted up to a ninety degree angle. From the cockpit Castle pushed the throttles forward as the engines increased in power and noise, Soon enough the lumbering jet slowly lifted into the air, As Castle applied more power the jet continued to climb into the air as it moved away from Floyd Bennett Field. One enough forward momentum had been achieved the engines pivoted back down into their main flight positions as the 'Big J' climbed up to a cruising altitude of twenty-nine thousand feet.

Destination Rome.

Back on the flight line a sleek black Gulfstream G650 raced down the runway Esposito and Ryan in the cockpit, Once take off speed had been achieved Esposito pulled back on the controls and lifted the jet into the air. Their own assignment taking them in the other direction.

Destination Texas.

Unknown to the teams departing just outside the Perimeter fence a blue SUV was parked the in darkness, Sitting on the hood a pair of Night Vision Binoculars in hand observing the two jets departure with rapt attention. Once both were out of sight the man pulled his phone and dialled a number.

"Yeah...confirmed they just left...looks like the boss was right" He said into the device

_"When isn't the Boss right...alright come back we've got more work to do" _Replied the voice on the other end of the line

"Roger that"

The man jumped down from the hood of his car before climbing into the drivers side, He stated the engine the beam of the headlight only turning on once he had reached the road nearby as he made the drive back to Manhattan.

Meanwhile in the penthouse suite of Ritz-Carlton Central Park stood in front of the large glass window looking over the New York Skyline, Stood a young seventeen year old girl her eyes as cold as ice, her face unmoving almost like stone. The death of her father at the hands of the Augments he had help to the create had installed and deep seated rage in the far reaches of her soul, She had lost her 'Papa' the man that guarded, loved and raised her.

It had taken six long months to gather the necessary materials and men to put this little plan into action, But now they were finally ready to take their revenge for the destruction of Renadyne and the death of there leader.

The Door to the study opened and a man in his mid-thirties stepped in, dressed black cargo pants and black t-shirt his short hair cut neat against the skin of his head. His eyes almost black from years of witnessing the horrors of war.

Michael Stazlov a mercenary by trade and formal Renadyne Assassin cleared his throat as he stood behind the young teen-aged girl gaining her attention.

"Stazlov, Are the preparation complete?" she asked not turning to look at him

The merc nodded his head "They are Miss Alissa, I have a team waiting in Rome to eliminate the AIB agents once they arrive in the city. A further team has been dispatched to Houston to find Dr Reynard"

Alissa Bracken turned to look at her de-facto second in command "Excellent is it frustrating enough that Dr Cassen would not give up his secrets to us, But he choose his path and so must we choose ours...release the test subjects into the city...Our prospective buyers have asked for a test of our latest creation"

Stazlov nodded "It will be done Miss Alissa" he said before departing.

Alissa then turned back to the window her gaze cast out once again to the New York City skyline, A small smile appeared on her lips this was the first step in taking her revenge against the AIB and specifically Richard Castle and Kate Beckett the two who had taken her Father from her so brutally.

'You will face my wrath soon enough, You have no idea the kind of hell I will bring down upon you all' she thought

Past mistakes have a way of coming back to haunt us.

* * *

Chapter Two done.

A little bit short this one, But again it's sets fourth at least one the enemies our hero's will be facing.

Guys and Girls you know the drill, Let me know what you think

Until next time

Knight Rider Alpha


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter people for your reading pleasure.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

_Second Disclaimer: I may of borrowed an idea from a certain 'Marvel Universe'. Once again it doesn't belong to me, I don't own the idea, concept or show of which it is used. I am simply borrowing it for this story._

* * *

Chapter 3

The sky over mainland Europe was making the change from the inky black of night to the blues of early morning, In the distance as large grey object was on it's final approach to Caimpino - Aeroporti di Roma. At the controls of Big J sat Richard Castle having set the computer to autopilot for the long trip over the Atlantic, As both He and Kate had caught some much needed rest after the bust on Chase and Zhou in New York.

In the co-pilots seat Kate sat as she reached up flicking over several different switch's, For the past four months Castle had been teaching them all the art of flying a plane. The director found it acceptable that they all have pilot training should the need ever arise, Kate even took it one step further gaining her Helicopter pilots license as well.

Castle smiled as looked over at his Girlfriend, At first Gates wasn't at all happy of the two of them working so closely but the couple had an agreement no funny business while on the job none what-so-ever. There results spoke for themselves so the Director agreed they could still work together but as soon as it became a problem she would handle it.

With the grey aircraft on final approach, Kate raised the tower "Tower control, This is Big Zero-One requesting landing clearance at this time" She spoke over the comm

"Big Zero-One, Clarence granted, land runway One-Five and taxi" Came the reply in Italian accented English.

"Roger Tower control" She responded

With a deft hand at the controls the ground rapidly approaching Castle lowered the landing gear, the altitude continued to decrease from the information displayed on the heads-up display. Kate raised the nose of the aircraft as the rear landing gear touched down, A puff of white smoke coming from each wheel as it made contact with the tarmacked surface. Dropping the nose as the nose wheels made contact with the hand surface, Castle immediately activated Reverse thrust on each of the 'Pratt & Whitney F-119' Turbofan engines slowing the mighty aircraft down considerably.

Kate brought the aircraft into a taxi turning off the runway and stopped at the entrance of a nearby Knight Industries Private Hanger, It had been established long ago that Knight Industries had a private hangers at many major airports around the globe. Coming to stop inside the hanger the pair conducted shut down procedures as the six engines spooled down to a dead stop.

Castle rose from his seat plating a kiss on Kate's cheek as he passed "Your getting better at this landing stuff Kate"

Kate rolled her eyes at his statement "Oh please Castle, That was one time...One time" She exclaimed

"Come on Kate, You forgot to put the landing gear down" Joked Castle

Kate cheeks flushed read as she glared at her partner, 'When is he going to stop bring that up' she thought before stomping away mad as hell which only made Castle laugh a little harder.

From the cockpit the interior of the aircraft which was superbly appointed, With cream carpets and dark woods blending perfectly, Blue running lights were fitting running down the lengths of the walls. A seating area with sofa, chairs and a glass coffee table. A curved pieces of glass sectioned off a a dining table sized computer table, A Spiral staircase led up into the top sections of the plane housing a video conference suite for links back to the AIB. The staircase also led down to into the cargo bay housing a medical suite, living quarters and numerous storage bays and a private Forensics lab monitored and run by 'Aaron' an another AI system developed by Knight Industries much like Aria but designed to serve as the team's lab expert.

The mighty aircraft also maintained a modest cargo area housing vehicles a Black Camero ZL1, Black Ford Explorer and as they were travelling to Rome two Bikes both MV Agusta F4 750-SPR's secured on the ramp.

Donning a tan leather jacket Castle descended the spiral staircase towards towards the bikes parked on the ramp, Kate following close behind slipping her own arms into a leather jacket as they both climbed into the Bikes secured black helmets on their heads as the ramp opened and lowered the ground, Engines stated as they rolled out of the plane and onto the tarmac. Waiting until the ramp had closed again securing the aircraft before revving their engines and riding away exiting the hanger and into the traffic clogged roads and highways of Italy.

Two hours later the morning sun beating down they pulled up at the curb outside of the Cassen's apartment building in the Aurelio district to Rome, A respectable middle class part of town close of the one the cities largest parks and connected to rest of the city by the Metro Line. The bikes had served them well navigating the traffic through the city which is known for it's severe congestion.

Leaning the Bike on it's kick stand Kate removed her helmet placing it on the bikes fuel tank leaning her arms down on it "Wow...and i thought New York Traffic was bad" She said

Castle leaned bike over before swinging a leg off and standing to his full height as she removed his helmet "I know right...I don't think i have ever seen traffic like that"

"You get used it after a while" A new voice cut in English with a clear Italian accent.

The Partners turned to see a man dressed in a black suit his black hair slicked back a cigarette hanging from his mouth leaning against a black Alfa Romeo, his angular features and almost black eyes characteristic of Italian descent. With a final drag of his cigarette he tossed to the floor scrubbing it out with his foot and walked towards them.

"Inspector Angelo Azzurra, With the Carabinieri..." He said shaking hands with both Castle and Beckett "...Agents Beckett and Castle i presume"

The pair nodded "I understand you were first on scene to Dr Cassan Murder?" Asked Kate having already read the police report on the flight over

"That is correct a horrible mess, Would you like to take a look inside?" Asked Azzurra pointing towards the white walled six story apartment building in front of them.

The three then entered the lobby and stepped into the elevator ascending to the fourth floor as the doors opened, They followed the Italian police officer down the hallway as he stopped at Apartment 4D. Azzurra pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door directing the Agents inside, The place was destroyed much of the furniture has been overturned, draws pulled out, items covered the carpeted floor. The chair that Cassen had been tortured in sat in the corner of the living room the area around soaked with the Doctors blood.

"Let's take a look around, Take some samples, See if we can can find anything that may of been missed" Said Castle

"Sounds good" Replied Kate

The two agents then set to work, Castle started in the bedroom which led from the living room and also contained Dr Cassen's desk along with a desktop computer. Papers covered the floor who ever ransacked this place was clearly looking for something, He walked towards the nearby closet and opened the door the small interior was filled to the brim with papers, boxes and typical junk.

Reaching up he switched on the light to get a better view, He saw nothing of value as he turned to leave the pressure he foot had exerted on the floor creaked in protest. The noise caught his attention as he crouched down swiping a finger across the wood until it came to a stop at hole in the material, poking a finger inside he pulled four whole sections of panelling lifted up to reveal and black safe buried into the floor.

Clearly seeing the digital lock and keypad he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his phone, laying the device on the cold steel surface he swiped his finger across the screen and activated a code breaker app.

'Ha their really is an app for everything' He thought as he waited the program to finish.

Four red coloured digits appeared on the keypad screen as he twisted the handle and opened the shallow safe. His eyes widened as to the contents of the safe.

A Laptop

"Kate, Your gonna want to take a look at this" Castle shouted into the next room.

Kate entered the bedroom in short order having just finished taking a sample of blood from the carpet in the living room "Did you find something Castle?" She asked

He turned showing her the laptop "Yeah a laptop secured in this floor safe"

"Excellent, We can get Cora run a check once we get back to Big J"

Inspector Azzurra then strolled into the room "Are per instructions from my Government all files and details of the case have been handed over, They are waiting for you at your plane however my boss has requested any findings you make you include us in the reports as well" he said

"Of course inspector"

With that said the Italian police officer then departed leaving the two agents alone in the apartment, Over the next forty five minutes they collected everything they could before departing themselves. The partners enjoyed a light lunch at a nearby cafe before making their way back to Caimpino and Big J.

It was early afternoon as they stood in the private Forensics lab on board, On the steel bench sat the laptop they had discovered in the safe. The screen open displaying a flashing message.

_PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD - TWO ATTEMPTS REMAINING_

On the far wall which contained a plasma screen displaying the AIB logo spinning, Suddenly Cora appeared in the screen smiling.

"Hey guys, I hear your having some computer issues"

"Yeah, We found a laptop in Cassen's apartment" Castle explained "But it's encrypted so we were wondering if you could help, We need to know what's on this thing"

Cora smiled and nodded "No problem, Wire me in and i should be able to remote access and by-pass the encryption" The computer whizz explained

Kate grabbed a USB flash drive and shoved it into the port at the side of the laptop, However this was no ordinary flash drive designed by Cora with Aria's help she named it 'Flashfire' inside was a very sophisticated computer virus. The virus was able to by-pass most computer encryption, The virus would enter then purposely delete sections of the security protocols with these links broken access was easily granted.

A look of concentration appeared on Cora's face as she furiously typed on her keyboard, several minutes passed as 'Flashfire' did it's work and the young genius worked her magic.

Another minute passed before Cora looked at the partners again "Alright that should be it, If you guys need any more help you know where to find me" She said guzzling a can of Red Bull

"Hey, Go easy on the Red Bull young lady" Castle shouted

The young woman simply rolled her eyes, Clearly hanging out with Beckett too much "Sorry Dad" She shouted back before cutting the link as the screen went black replaced with the spinning AIB logo.

"Kids these days..." Spoke Castle before realising what he had just said "...God did i just say that i feel so old"

Kate threw her head back laughing "You said it Castle, Schooled by a tech nerd"

With the shake of his head he turned his attention to the laptop screen, Over the next two hours the pair spent sifting through the files of Gassen's computer. Much of the information was detailed around his research. But a check of the good Doctor's bank account showed and recent wire transfer of to the amount of a quarter of a million US Dollars, Tracing the money back to it's source they found the money come from Rentanix Pharmaceutical a major subsidiary of the Delacroix Industries.

Kate was pacing in front of the table as Castle furiously typed into the keyboard, Her mind raced absorbing the information they had just leaned. What was an unemployed Doctor in the Field of biological weapons research being paid that amount of money by a pharmaceutical company, The link to Delacroix industries that was another broken chain link they needed to connect.

Castle finished typing as he pushed the screens up onto the plasma screen located on the wall, It was a detailed background of the Delacroix Industries and it's charismatic Chairman and CEO.

Baron Nicholas Delacroix.

"So what do we know a bout this Delacroix" Asked Kate facing the screen her arms folded leaning against the table.

"We as it stands he is currently one of the richest men in Europe, He inherited the company from his father in the early 1990's. He has since built into an immense business empire spanning the globe, I've encountered this guy before and from a business stand point he is not to be messed with" Castle explained

"But if that's true Castle, Why would a man like this be involved with Gassen" asked the Brunette.

"That's the 6 million dollar question Kate, We know that Gassen was out of work and from the files on his computer was looking to re-start his projects. Maybe someone from Rentanix became interested and offered money for his service..."

"But what was his research exactly..."

_"Maybe i can be of some assistance" _Aaron the lab AI cut in

With an audible sigh Castle replied "At this point Aaron any ideas are welcome, What are you thinking?"

The AI took a moment before _speaking "After analysis of Dr Cassen's work it shows details models of viral speed patterns after a host has been infected. He was seeing how fast a virus could travel and spread before meeting critical mass" _

"That makes sense" Castle said turning to Kate "...As a Biological weapons expert it was his job to design something fast acting and could kill in the most effective way possible"

"Any idea's on what he was designing"

_"His research doesn't mention anything specific" _Replied Aaron.

"Great so back to square one and we are no closer to finding out why this man was murdered" Kate exclaimed throwing her hands into the air.

Castle approached coming around the table and rubbed her upper arms feeling the tension radiate through her body just the contact "Hey...Hey Kate come on, We'll find out the answers we always do"

Kate buried her head into his broad and muscled chest, They stayed like this for a few moments before Kate lifted her head hazel eyes meeting blue ones lifting herself up and pressing her lips to his. Getting lost in the passionate connection until Castle broke away resting his forehead against hers.

"Come one let's take a break, I know great restaurant close by" Rick said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the lab and towards the ramp.

Kate smiled as she swung a leg over the rear seat of the super bike and patting the other seat in front of her, Castle threw her a helmet before swinging his own leg over the bike as the ramp lowered he started the engine as Kate wrapped her arms around his torso as the bike rolled forward as Castle revved the engine exiting the hanger in a blur of speed.

After enjoying a causal meal at the family owned Gutso Restaurant on the outskirts of the Italian Capital, The ride back was even more enjoyable as the sun was setting below the horizon bathing the Italian countryside in a beautiful orange glow. Kate smiled as she tightened her arms around her partner's torso content and happy. Castle smiled behind his helmet as he twisted the throttle increasing his speed racing off into the distance.

That night they settled into a deep and contented sleep on board 'Big J' wrapped in each others arms, Both ready to face another day of investigation.

The next day they both themselves back at Dr Cassen's apartment in Aurelio, Over morning coffee Castle had suggested taking one more look at the ransacked apartment just to make sure they didn't miss anything.

Meanwhile outside a black BMW sedan rolled to a stop the three occupants eyeing the white walled apartment building, Two of the passengers cocked the slides of their silenced weapons before tucking them out of sight inside their jackets and exiting the vehicle. They approached the building and entered in the lobby as they climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.

Back inside the apartment, Kate was crouched down in the living rooms until the ding her of cell phone alerted her, Pulling the device from her pocket and reading the incoming text message. It was Director Gates requesting an update she would call her boss but noted the signal was terrible here standing to her full height she shouted to Castle in the next room

"Castle, The Director needs an update I'm heading outside to get a better signal"

"Alright but hurry back" Castle replied as he moved a stack of papers from the bedroom floor which revealed a hidden bullet casing, Carefully picking up the item with his gloved hand he held in front of his face. It was distinctive in that the casing was silver in colour unlike the usual bronze colour.

He tucked the bullet into an evidence bag before stuffing into the inner pocket of his jacket as he stood to his full height, He heard the front door open and close as he walked out of the bedroom

"Hey that was quick, Director must not of asked a lot of quest..." He stopped mid sentence as he looked up but it wasn't Kate standing in the living room, But two large men wearing ski masks and pointing silenced weapons at him.

"Who are you two?" Castle asked calmly not the first time he had weapons pointed at him.

The masked assailant on to Castle's right cocked back the hammer of his gun "We ask the questions Agent, Now tell us what did you find when you arrived here yesterday" He asked his aim never moving from Castle's chest "Remember lie to me and you die" .

Castle raises his hands into the air, He doesn't say a word he would never be able to reach his weapon before one of the masked men put a bullet in him. He looks down at the floor nearby his foot is a glass ashtray, He slowly inch's in foot towards the object.

"If you know what's good for you Agent, Your tell us what you found or I'll leave you bleeding out on the floor" The man snarled as he gripped his weapon tighter "Just like the good Doctor"

Castle smiled "Well it's looks like you just did my job for me Friend" He said making his move as he flipped the ashtray into the air with his foot and in a blink of an eye spin kicked the glass object across the room, The glass object travelled at such a ferocious speed it smashed on contact with the first masked gun mans face knocking him to the ground.

The second gunman fell to the ground the force of the impact with the floor knocking the silencer from his weapon, He looked to see the Agent advancing towards him.

He fired

Down on the street outside the building Kate had just finished updating the Director on the findings, Placing the device back into her pocket he eyed the Black sedan packed up the street and single occupant in the driver seat, He looked nervous and was constantly looking a the apartment building she had just exited.

Then as if a flash of lightning coursed through the body, She remembered seeing two men exiting the stairwell on the fourth floor. Her trained eye catching a glimpse of a gun from under the jacket of one of the men.

She raced back inside the building forgoing the elevator raced upstairs two at a time, That was when she heard the distinctive sound of a gunshot blast through the corridors of the building.

"Castle" She shouted increasing the speed of her ascent.

Hoping to reach her partner in time.

* * *

Uh Oh, A Cliffhanger.

This chapter gave me a few problems but I'm happy with the end result.

Let me know what you think you all know the drill by now.

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone.

Allow me to introduce you to Chapter 4, I would like to apologise for the slight delay i got a bit distracted again.

But i hope you all like this. It's time to Kick, Punch it's all in the Mind. Extra points for anyone who gets this Gaming reference,

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

Second Disclaimer: I may of borrowed an idea from a certain 'Marvel Universe'. Once again it doesn't belong to me, I don't own the idea, concept or show of which it is used. I am simply borrowing it for this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was as if time slowed down. As Castle's keen vision saw the incoming projectile explode from the end of the barrel. He shifted his weight to his right side and let the same leg drop as his body fell to the floor, The bullet sailing over his head and striking the wall behind him before standing to full height.

The masked man narrowed his eyes before propelling his body up, In an extreme display of strength with just one arm aiming a strong kick to Castle's chest. The AIB Agent caught the mans leg and with his own display of strength, Threw the man across the room impacting the wall cutting a person sized shape in the plaster.

The man jumped to his feet and forcibly removed his jacket and mask revealing his face, angular cheek bones and dark glaring eyes, The tight line of his lips clearly displaying his mood. He took a stance before curling his fingers in a challenge.

Caste responded by removing his own jacket and tossing it to the floor and curling his own hands, The intruder responded and rushed towards Castle and aimed a punch at the agents head. With an arm block deflecting the attack his threw his own punch, only for the man to move his head to the side and grab hold of Castle' wrist. The AIB Agent tried to pull his hand free but it wouldn't budge, His eyes met his attackers who just smirked before smashing his head into Castle's. The impact causing the agents vision to swim with bells tolling in his ears, Losing balance he fell to one knee and the intruder landed several haymakers to the face.

The man stepped back as Castle fell completely to his knee and spat a large clot of the blood the carpeted floor.

"Now are you ready to talk?" The man asked

Castle felt a little lightheaded. He had never been hit so hard in his life, Even fighting with Renadyne Security agents who were built like mountains didn't hit this hard.

"Who are you?" Castle asked

The man smirked "Who i am is not important..." He said placing his hands on his knees looking in to Castle eyes at his level "...But what is important is what you've learnt since you've been here Agent"

"We haven't learnt anything, It seems the good Doctor took his secrets to the grave" Castle lied

The man was not convinced "Well if you won't tell me...Maybe that pretty Brunette would be more help"

At the mention of his partner Castle's face instantly changed. His mind now filling with anger and rage replacing the fog the punches had brought on. He slowly opened his hand before clawing his fingers, As a small spark of electricity appeared in the centre of his palm.

"You just made the biggest mistake you could ever make" Castle whispered his head lowered eyes obscured.

The intruder looked confident "Oh really...I don't feel like I have"

Castle then lifted his head "That's because I'm about to punish you for it" He said before thrusting his palm forward, A large bolt of lightning struck the mans chest and sent him flying through the air and crashing through the bedroom wall creating a rather large hole.

Castle stood back up to a vertical base and set his eyes to the hole in the wall expecting another attack, From the abilities the man displayed his was no human.

'He has to be an Augment, I've never felt strength like it' he thought

Castle felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up a drop of sweat ran down his neck. Then almost at a lightning speed, A gun metal grey metal cylinder came flying out of the dark towards him. He shifted his body as the cylinder flew past and embedded deep into the wall, The man then jumped out of the hole two metal cylinders in his hands which he twirled around his body and once again took a stance.

"I remember you asked me my name" Said the man "I think it's only fair that i tell you before i end your life"

"Oh My God! do you always monologue this much" Castle sniped trying to throw his off his game

The man just smirked the man finished not at all reacting to Castle' jibe "Call me Spike, Now it's time to meet you maker Agent Castle" He said

Castle's eyes widened 'How does he know my name' he thought, He knew he never gave the man now identified as Spike his name.

Spike then jumped into the air towards Castle his batons spinning in his hands, Castle stepped the side as the man landed in a crouch. Castle threw a heavy punch snapping Spike's head to the side blood spraying from his mouth, Before nailing him with a heavy kick and sent him across the room and smashing through the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. Shards of glassed rained like diamonds, As Spike slid on his back before rolling backward and propelling himself up by his arms and over the balcony.

Castle noticed his move and ran towards the railing as he saw Spike get into the passenger seat of a black BMW, The man looked up and with a two fingers salute as the car drove away.

'Who do you work for i wonder?" Castle thought as he heard the door to the apartment rocket open and a very out of breath Kate Beckett appear.

"Castle...Castle" She shouted before cathcing sight of his dishevelled and bleeding form on the balcony.

"Please tell me you ordered Pizza after your call with the Director" Castle shouted walking back into the apartment "...Otherwise what the hell took you so long"

Kate glared at the man the nerve of him "You try climbing seven flights of stairs quickly" She shouted

Castle poked her in the arm "Must be eating to many bear claws then..."

Kate growled under her breath she was going clean his clock in a about two seconds "One more word Castle" She snarled "...I dare you just one more word out of your mouth and i will punch it round the opposite side of your head"

Castle wisely shut up from that point "I'm sorry Kate, Got a little frustrated" He mumbled

Kate crossed her arms and tapped her right foot "Ya Think!" she shouted before taking a moment to calm down "Now do you mind explaining who those guys were?" She asked a calmer tone to her voice.

Castle walked around her and over to the still unconscious man on the floor by the sofa, Picking him up by his jacket "I'm not sure, But maybe when he wakes up he can tell us"

Kate nodded sounded like a plan.

* * *

Houston, Texas

The Lone Star State half a world away from the ancient city of Rome. AIB Agents Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan stood in the outer office of Assistant Chief of Police Paul Leary.

After arriving in the state of Texas they received a police escort to the house of Dr Mark Reynard, The house had been completely trashed like who ever had killed the Doctor and his wife had been clearly looking for something and hadn't found it. It wasn't until Ryan with his augments sensed an electrical signal under the floor of the closet of the master bedroom which hadn't been touched.

In no time at all the young agent had the safe open to reveal a laptop contained inside, Opening up the device again activating his powers breaking the encryption and finding nothing on any significance. It wasn't until he found a secret file hidden deep within the hard drive which was a lot hard to crack, But after a few minutes it opened. Contained inside this file were models of viral speed patterns after a host has been infected.

After checking in the with the Director the boys were informed this was the same information that Beckett and Castle had found on Dr Cassen's laptop in Rome.

But what did it mean?

That would have to wait, Analysis by Houston PD CSU teams had pulled several usable prints from surfaces in the house. Javi offered the services of Cora and Aria to speed up the process. It didn't take long for a match to be found.

In fact that was the sole reason they were currently sitting in the outer office of the Assistant Chief of the Police for Houston, Having received a call from the Chief and hour ago and had been waiting half an hour to be seen.

Esposito was pacing hands buried into the pockets of his black leather jacket. This AIB Shield hanging around his neck head looking down at the floor.

Ryan on the other hand was calm and collected. He said legs crossed on a plush leather sofa reading yesterday's copy of The Houston Chronicle, He looked over the top edge of the paper at his pacing partner.

"Javi sit or stand, Your pacing driving me nuts" Ryan said in a clipped tone

Esposito levelled his partner with a glare "Shut up Asshat!, I hate waiting OK"

"Whatever dude?" Ryan replied going back to his paper.

Before the partners could really get into an argument, The office door opened and a tall born and raised Texan stepped out dressed in the blue dress uniform of the Houston PD, His almost grey hair making him appear older than he really is, But his smile was kind but and approachable. Assistant Chief of Police Paul Leary extended his hand to the agents who had been waiting for some time for him to finish.

"Gentlemen, I would like to apologise for the delay" Said Leary extending a hand towards his office "Please come in, We have some good news"

Espostio and Ryan stepped into Leary's office taking seats in front of his desk, Resting his elbows on the desk and interlocking his fingers her spoke.

"I've just received lab reports on the fingerprints found at the house, It appears they belong several members of a local bike gang, 'The Fallen Angels'. It's our narcotics squads are preparing a raid on their hideout, I've been asked to see if you want in as it might help in finding who your after" Leary explained

The partners looked at each other and nodded "Have you got any details on who the prints belong too, Sir?" Asked Esposito

Leary nodded before sliding forward three photo's

"John Buckland"

A big and imposing man if his mug shot is anything to got by, covered in facial hair and tattoo's with a chain and a lock around his neck.

"Jason Musgrave"

A thin and lean looking fighter type, As if his face had a permanent scowl. The same mix of leather and black. A typical biker in all respects.

"Finally...Eddie Tanner"

The final mugshot contained the image of this three rings circus's leader, Again the man had a perminate scowl on his face. The most distinctive feature being a bright orange Mohawk going down the centre of his head.

"Well these knuckleheads shouldn't be too hard to find" Ryan noted looking at the picture of the Eddie Tanner the Mohawk man.

Leary then stood from his desk "If your follow me Gentlemen we'll head down the basement car park where our NARC strike team is loading up"

"Sounds good"

The three left the office and exiting into the hallway, Before entering an elevator that made the slow descent to the basement level. It wasn't standard procedure for a strike team to gear up at headquarters but it had been mandated due to Federal Agency involvement. Exiting at the basement level Esposito and Ryan stepped towards their SUV and opened the trunk.

They started to get ready, Securing there vests in place and ensuring the Velcro straps were tight, Next securing holsters around their left legs and placing custom SIG-226 with a 'Surefire' torch on the accessory rail. Esposito then reached into the trunk and pulled two assault rifles both H&K 416. The German made variant of the ubiquitous M4A1 Carbine, Both rifles where fitted with red dot sights and flash suppressors.

With both their Shields on display and AIB logo emblazoned on their vest they stepped towards assembled NARC strike team, Just as the strike team leader was providing the pre-operation briefing.

"Alright Gentlemen, It's go time" Shouted the strike team leader "Just to make you aware we have two Federal Agents joining us, Our target is a bar known as 'The Rusty Spur' home to the The Fallen Angels Biker Gang. Intelligence has confirmed this is a main distributor of Cocaine and Heroin, They supply locally and are starting to expand their operation. Now Strike One will hit the front door, Strike Two will cover the rear. Finally Strike Three will cover the exterior for any stragglers, Is that understood"

"Yes Sir" Came the chorused response.

The team leader nodded "Alright load up"

The Houston PS NARC strike teams readied their weapons and started to jump into waiting SUV's and joining them an urban assault armoured vehicle.

Esposito and Ryan were as engrossed in a whispered conversation they didn't notice the strike team leader walk over.

"Gentlemen, Got two seats with your name on them in the lead vehicle" Explained the squad commander.

"Let's go Bro" Ordered Esposito

The two Federal Agents jumped into the lead vehicle as engines started up before the convoy exited the basement car park, Thirty Minutes later they pulled up along the curb just down from the street, The Rusty Spur was large building surrounded by wasteland. The NARC Strike team all exited their vehicles and slowly advanced towards the target.

As Strike One stacked up against a low wall. Esposito peered his head around the wall his absolute vision catching sight of a single sentry, Patrolling the flat roof the bar his job to catch any advance on the bar and alert his buddies inside.

"Ryan, Cover me" Esposito said handing his weapon to his partner "I'll handle the sentry"

"Alright, Be careful Javi"

Esposito nodded before his clicked a switch and the back of his neck, Suddenly black metal plates started to extend over Expositor's head with two glowing red eyes covered his own. Soon enough his whole face was covered by the metal which sat flush to his skin, This was custom designed and built by Ryan for the team. Simply adding another level protection.

Esposito then rushed forward towards the building. His legs pumping quickly covering the distance, Darkness covering his advance his hawk like vision catching the Sentry approaching his side of the building. Esposito placed one foot on a brick pile propelling his body into the air, reaching the roof level with ease. With a simply mid-air kick he nailing the sentry in the face who never saw the strike coming, The sentry dropped to the floor unconscious as Esposito landed on the roof and zip cuffed the man.

Jumping from the roof and landing gracefully on the ground he made this way back to the Strike Team, Taking his weapon from Ryan who simply chuckled at his partners display as his metal mask retracted back into place.

"Been taking lessons from Castle again, Dude?" asked Ryan

Espostio simply rolled his eyes in response.

It was at the time that one of the strike team members decided to speak up, There jaws hit the floor when they saw the Agent in front of them jump higher than a two story building and apprehend a suspect.

"Just who the hell are you guys" One of the NARC's asked in a whisper.

Ryan decided to answer the man, No sense in lying after they all witnessed Esposito showing off like he did.

"Oh you know, Just your run of the mill Federal Agents"

Before anyone could reply to the statement the radio crackled to life.

_"This is lead, Take your positions for breach..." _The assembled NARC strike teams took up their positions, Strike One at the front door of the bar, Strike Two at the back entrance and Strike Three covering the exterior of the bar _"...In...3...2...1...Breach" _

At the front door a Strike team member took a shot gun to the hinges and handle, The door forced opened by a battering ram.

"HOUSTON POLICE, FREEZE" Came the shout as the teams entered the building.

Exactly twenty minutes later. Strike team members were zip cuffing dozens of Fallen Angel Bikers on the ground outside, Leaning against the hood of a Suburban the partners observed the arrests.

The Strike Team Leader strolled over "Your in luck Gentlemen, Your three assailants were inside the building. They have been transported to the nearest Narcotics Division Station about ten minutes for here"

Ryan extended his hand to the Captain "Thanks again for letting us ride along Captain"

The elder Man chuckled "Please boys, If you two ever feel like a chance of scenery. Houston is lovely this time of year" With that said he departed back to his teams.

The partners jumped into the Suburban and started the engine, Setting off down the road toward the station where there suspects were being held for interrogation.

Unknown the partners in the drivers seat of a black non-descript car, A single brown eye could be seen through the viewfinder of a digital SLR camera, Snapping numerous photo's of the AIB Agents. Placing the camera down and turning to the laptop on the passenger seat, Soon the photo's appeared on the file marked 'AIB Agents'.

Copying the file and forwarding it on to his bosses, Job done and starting the engine before setting off down the road.

* * *

Meanwhile half way around the globe in Paris, France. In the darkness of an old abandoned penthouse sat six individuals, Each dressed in finely tailored suits. Each member was sat around a large glass round table In the centre of a the circle a holographic display showing images and photographs of Richard Castle, Kate Beckett, Javier Espostio and Kevin Ryan.

"Gentlemen and Lady, For our plans to work" Said the rightful leader of the group "These four individuals must be be eliminated"

"A Time-Frame would be nice Delacroix" One member of the group snarled

The man now identified as Delacroix smiled "As soon as possible"

The group then descended into murmurs as the noise level increasing louder. Delacroix stepped away from the group towards a large glass window looking out of the City of Lights.

'Don't worry William, You will be avenged" He thought offering a silent prayer to his friend, before he headed back to the table.

* * *

Chapter 4 Done.

Another enemy introduced, Uh Oh!

Let me know what you think everyone, You all know the drill by now.

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone.

Time for Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

_Second Disclaimer: I may of borrowed an idea from a certain 'Marvel Universe'. Once again it doesn't belong to me, I don't own the idea, concept or show of which it is used. I am simply borrowing it for this story. _

* * *

Chapter 5

The early morning sunshine was slowly rising up into the sky bathing New York City in a beautiful orange and yellow glow. A convoy of three black Lincoln Town Cars and one black Chevrolet Suburban, Driving through the empty of streets of Brooklyn. Heading towards to AIB Headquarters at Floyd Bennett Field.

Approaching the perimeter gates the lead car driver showing his ID, The gate guard nodding and opened the gate before ushering them through.

The vehicles drove across the airfield passing by the hangers on their way to the terminal building, The Occupants catching sight of the equipment, The Jets and Cars used by the agency. Coming to a stop in front brick building as the doors opened, A man exited the vehicle in his mid fifties dressed in a black suit. His short and styled brown hair perfectly set even in the increasing breeze.

His name Senator Jackson Morris, From the proud state of Montana.

He smiled as he ascended the steps joined by his staff and security to the front entrance and extended his hand clasping it with AIB Director Victoria Gates.

"Senator Morris, A pleasure to have you with us today" Said Gates

Morris simply nodded "No Director, The pleasure is mine" He said looking around "I'll be honest I've wanted to see your facility for a long time"

Gates smiled "Well allow me to show you around"

"Please lead the way"

Gates began the tour starting with the hanger buildings, The vast array of vehicles used by the agency. From the highest end sports cars and luxury models to tough and rugged SUV. All had a purpose and all had been modified by Esposito and his team of 'Greasers' as he called them. Next the aircraft which only had the single G650 but the Senator and avid pilot and aircraft enthusiast whistled at the site.

"Now that is a fine piece of aircraft" He noted

Gates nodded "Indeed it is Sir, Graciously provided by Knight Industries i might add"

That caught the Senators attention, Knight Industries. He had conducted hours of research into the vast business conglomerate headed by Chairman, CEO and Founder Richard Castle. Who he understood to be a member of the AIB and co leader of it's investigative team. Yes a rather interesting individual indeed.

"Shall we continue with the tour Senator" Gates asked breaking him from his revere

Next was the kill house and firing range, Gates had set up two agents to provide a display of marksmanship. Nodding to the two agents who fired down the range all nine rounds in the ten ring.

"They are rather good shots Director" noted Morris

Gates smiled "All of my teams are incredible marksmen Senator, However they have a long way to go to beat the record held by two of my most senior agents" she explained.

"Who might they be?"

"Agents Kate Beckett and Javier Esposito" Gates said with a tone of pride in her voice "Two of the finest shots you will ever find"

Again this peaked the Senator's interest when the Director mentioned the name Beckett. Hours of research into AIB discovered that Kate Beckett was one of the Agencies most senior members and partner of Richard Castle.

This was why he was here, This wasn't simply a fly-by visit. He knew the AIB had access to technology and equipment that most could only dream about, He had seen proof to back this up. He was salivating at the thought. To hold such power in his hands, He wanted it and he would get it if it was the last thing he did.

Once again the Director broke him form his thoughts.

"Senator, Please follow me i will show you the Nerve Centre of AIB"

The tour group then walked towards the terminal building, Entering the lobby and stepped into the elevator. Gates pressed the button for the third floor. In minutes the elevator come to a stop and the doors opened revealing 'The War Room'.

Gates walked them into the room, As she noticed the Senators eyes were fixed on the large screen at the head to of the room. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Senator Morris, Allow me to introduce to Aria"

Morris turned looked ahead as the screen changed, A dominant black colour with green and red lines going across the screen.

_"Good Morning, Senator Morris" _Spoke Aria the lines moving as she spoke

The Senator looked surprised "What...How...?" He stumbled

Gates smiled and folded her arms "Aria, Is Quantum Synaptic Artificial Intelligence" Gates explained "...She is capable to just about anything, Her limits are only that of her imagination"

"But aren't you worried she may turn on you" Asked Morris, This was a surprising development and it only increased his greed for what this agency possessed.

Gates shook her head, But before she could retort Aria interrupted.

_"That wouldn't be possible Senator Morris, Mr Castle installed failsafe's into my programming should i ever go rogue" _

Morris looked even more intrigued "I must say Director you running an impressive outfit here" he said rubbing his chin.

"Thank you, Senator"

At that moment Cora walked over, She was dressed much to the amusement of the other techs in the room in a smart business suit and flat shoes. She had never been so uncomfortable in her life.

"Director, I have the teams reporting in" Cora explained looking down at her Ipad "I've transferred the call through to your office"

"Senator, Please excuse me i have to take this call. Allow Agent Harding to conclude the tour" Gates said directing the groups attention to a young AIB agent as he lead them from the War Room.

Cora followed Gates as they stepped into her office, She tapped an icon on her Ipad as two vid-calls appeared on the one large screen once for Castle and Beckett and another for Ryan and Esposito.

"Wow Cora...You look Cute" teased Castle catching sight of her attire.

Cora stomped her foot, Steam almost pouring from her ears her face bright red "Shut it Rick" She shouted.

"Agent Castle a little bit of professionalism please" Gates said as Kate clipped around the back of the head, Much to the boys amusement.

"Sorry Director" Castle replied rubbed the spot on the back of his head

Gates leaned against the front of her desk facing the screen "Now team, Reports if you please. Agents Beckett and Castle first"

The partners then spent the next fifteen minutes explained all that had gone down since their arrival in Rome, The laptop that had discovered in Gassen's apartment the attack that Castle had suffered. Aaron the lab AI had no such luck in finding anything else contained on the device, Much to the pair frustration. But they did explained the link to Delacroix industries and it's shadowy head Baron Nicholas Delacroix.

Castle with Aaron's help had completed a composite sketch of the assailant who had attacked him and called himself 'Spike', Holding up to the screen showing the others.

Gates turned to Cora as her fingers danced across the touch screen of the tablet device, "Cora, See if you can find this man. Airports, docks, border crossings, bus stations anything you can find. He maybe our only lead"

Cora nodded as she uploaded the received email file to Aria's server and ran an immediate facial recognition scan "At once Sir" Said Cora as she left the office glaring at Castle as she exited.

"I'm in trouble aren't I" noted Castle

"You think Bro" Replied Esposito as Ryan laughed

Gates turned her attention to the boys "Gentlemen report your findings"

Both Esposito and Ryan explained the investigation at Reynard's house in Houston, The fingerprint analysis that lead them to 'The Fallen Angels Biker Gang'. Interrogation of the three assailants showed they had been paid a substantial amount of money, To break into the Reynard's house and trash the place. Before capturing and killing the doctor and his wife.

Ryan had traced the wire transfer, He discovered it was wired through several world banks and diverted to many different countries, But after searching for a full hour he found the money had come from Rentanix Pharmaceutical and major subsidiary of Delacroix Industries.

This piqued Castle and Beckett's attention "That's the same company that had wired Dr Gassan a quarter of a million dollars, Possibly for his work" Castle explained.

"Guys was they any evidence on what the money was for?" asked Kate

Espostio shook his head "Nope, Sorry Boss we couldn't find a thing on why he was paid the money"

Ryan then spoke up "The three biker knuckleheads said a man came to visit them, Offering them the job of killing Reynard and his wife"

"Do they know what he looked like"

Ryan held up a piece of paper "This was done by a Houston PD sketch artist" he said, Showing them group the drawing. It looked exactly like the sketch of 'Spike' Castle has shown

"Hmm, It's seems this man is quite busy in dispatching Doctors to there death's" Gates said.

"So whats the plan Sir" Asked Kate

Gates tapped finger against her chin, "We'll have to wait until Cora can dig up something on this guy, Wherever he turns up depends on who get's to chase"

"Hey Castle, I'll bet you twenty bucks it's on us to bring this guy down" goaded Esposito

"I'll take that bet Sito" Castle replied.

Gates shook her head at the antics of her team "Once we find something I'll pass it along, Until then try to stay out of trouble"

"Will do Sir" Beckett said stopping Castle from speaking with hand over his mouth as she ended the vid-call. Ryan did the same with his partner and ended the call.

Gates then exited the office.

Later that afternoon Senator Morris and his staff were ready to leaving having spent the day touring and getting much needed insight into the newest Federal Agency of US Law Enforcement.

"Director, I would like to thank you and your staff for a wonderful day" Morris said shaking Gates's hand.

Smiling warmly the Director replied "No please Senator, The pleasure was all mine. I hope you have a safe trip back to the Washington"

"Thank you, Goodbye"

The Senator then walked down the steps and climbed into the rear of the town car, As the door closed the window tint obscured him from view. Gates watched as the convoy exited the gate before stepped back inside the Terminal building.

Morris stared out of the window alone in the back seat until he felt a presence suddenly appear next to him, Turning his head his vision fell on the leather clad form of Spike who just smirked looking straight ahead.

"I take it you enjoyed you little tour round" he said finally turning to look at the Senator.

"Did you plant the device like i asked" demanded Morris

"Yes, The device was planted successfully, Just remember to hold up your end of the bargain" Spike snarled "We need those wannabes out of the way, Or you will be explaining yourself to my boss"

Morris didn't take to kindly to being threatened "My end will be upheld as agreed, Just remember what's theirs is mine once this is done" he said looking to the mans eyes

Spike smirked "You will have your little toys to play with Senator, Just remember the price of failure" With that said Spike just disappeared in a blur almost as if he teleported away, Once again leaving the Senator alone in the town car. His mind already formulating a plan to get rid of the AIB and remove the neuce that Delacroix had placed around his neck.

On a Manhattan sky scarper Spike appeared and reached into his pocket pulling his phone from his pocket, He entered a number before holding the device to his ear.

"Is it done?" Asked a male voice on the other end

"Yes Sir, The Senator will uphold his end of the bargain" Spike explained.

"Good, I have another job for your Spike" Said the voice.

"I'm listening"

"Fort Meade, Maryland. Headquarters of the National Security Agency" The voice explained to his intently listening subordinate "Inside is the top secret list containing the names and details of every recorded Augment ever created by Renadyne, We need this list. Can you get this for me?"

"It might take sometime Sir, But yes i can"

"Good, Do not fail me Spike" Said the voice dripping with menace "You know the price of failure"

With that said the line cut, Spike placed his phone back in his pocket before teleporting away.

* * *

Half a world away in Paris, Seated in the back of a silver Rolls-Royce Phantom. Baron Nicholas Delacroix pocketed his phone and stared out of the window until a small voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Uncle Nick"

He turned to the image of hid almost adopted niece Alissa Bracken. "Yes my child" He asked

"Where are we going?" She asked

"To change the world Alissa, Just like your father would of wanted"

Encouraged by the words of her Uncle, Alissa turned to the look out of the window of the luxurious vehicle. Her spirits lifted considerably since she had joined forces with her adopted Uncle, Just like her father would of wanted.

'I hope i make you proud Father' She thought.

A Plan was set in motion that would inevitably change the world, Into an image created by William Bracken.

A world controlled by Augments

* * *

Yet more enemies conspiring against the AIB, This may be a slight filler until the real action starts.

But you all know the drill, Let me know what you think. Reviews feed the machine

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Everyone.

Chapter 6 for your reading pleasure.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

_Second Disclaimer: I may of borrowed an idea from a certain 'Marvel Universe'. Once again it doesn't belong to me. I don't own the idea, concept or show of which it is used. I am simply borrowing it for this story. _

* * *

Chapter 6

A clear summers day bathing the surrounding countryside in a beautiful warmth. The blare of sirens could be heard in the distance, As a convoy of five Fire Trucks raced along US Route 301. The unmarked route ran directly through the centre of Anne Arundel County, Maryland.

The red convoy was racing to respond to an emergency call at nearby Fort Meade. Home to the United States Cyber Command and National Security Agency or NSA, A fire incident had been reported at the NSA building and was in the process of being evacuated.

However one of them was no ordinary fire truck, It's interior was empty and housed seating for a band of three men and a woman. Each of them an augment and each with their own abilities.

Spike from his location in the passenger seat turned to his assembled team, He had known them all for years ever since they had been abandoned by Renadyne and left to rot.

First the heavy muscle named Tank. In his mid thirties and at an impressive 6ft 8 inches tall and packing impressive muscles, In a previous life his name was Franklin Jacobs a pro African American athlete. Until a car accident ended his career, That was when Renadyne came knocking offering the chance to get his life back. His Augments granted him increased strength and stamina, Far denser skin than that of a normal human being and muscle tissue. It rendered him highly resistant to physical injury or attack enough to stop high calibre ammunition.

The second named Kai with his face completely covered by skin tight black cloth only his almost black eyes visible, He was the teams martial arts and bladed weapons specialist. As a child he was once trained by the fearsome Rokunagi Ninja Clan from Tokyo. However he was taken by agents of Renadyne and his already fearsome talents increased further thanks to their Augment program.

The third member was scrawny looking kid named Cyber with shaggy blond hair and thick nerd like glasses, Freckles dotted his cheeks and had braces on his teeth. But this young kid had the ability to control machines with his mind, He could by pass any computer controlled lock, firewall, or computer system on the planet. Before his tenth birthday he had been arrested for hacking into The Pentagon. His abilities were noticed by Renadyne agents who through the Augment Programs increased his abilities to their maximum potential.

The fourth and final member of the team was a woman named Frost with long blond hair and model looks, Bright blue eyes and vibrant red lipstick. In her former life she had been a United States Marine, However battlefield wounds cost her that career. A crack shot with any weapon Renadyne offered her a deal, Receive Augments or continue her misable existence. The former Marine took the Augments, Which further increased her shooting ability bullets, blades, even a pen she could hit the target every single time.

Spike smiled from his seat as the truck convoy was waved through the gate, Fort Meade was a hive of activity as they raced towards the towering glass fortress of the NSA building.

"Alright team, Once were are inside we look for and obtain the Augment list, Once we've got that we get out, Nothing less nothing more got it" Spike said with an authoritative tone to his voice.

The others nodded as the Fire Trucks stopped. Firefighters jumped from their vehicles as the team all donned breathing masks, Allowing them to hide their faces as they rushed into the building through the main entrance. Quickly splitting up from the main group of responders and headed up a stairwell getting off at the 5th floor, The building and been fully evacuated their was not a soul in sight.

"Alright" Spike said turning to the others "Let's get to work, Cyber where's the access point" He asked the hacker.

The kid responded instantly "Down the hall two doors on the right, The only access point for the Augment list is located behind a vault door system" He explain voice muffled by the breathing mask

Spike nodded before heading down the hall as she counted the doors, They reached the designated point coming to stop in front of a door marked

Authorised Personnel Only

"Cyber disable the building alarms" Spike ordered

"Done"

"Tank the door" Spike ordered the man mountain

The huge augment nodded and walked forward taking the handle of the door before yanking the vault door open with ease.

"Kai, Frost. Stand guard handle anyone who comes snooping"

The pair nodded each taking a position either side the door, As the other three team members stepped inside the inner security room, Cyber once again disabled the lock mechanism with his augments as Tank took the handle of the vault door wrenching it open. Revealing a single computer workstation inside a brilliant white lit room.

"Cyber, Get cracking and get that list we have about four minutes before they realise the fire alarms were a hoax" Spike said

The young hacker nodded vigorously as he took a seat at the workstation. The login screen was soon bypassed, Different windows rapidly filled the computer screen. Cyber plugged a USB flash drive into the port on the desk as he accessed the Augment List and began the download.

The green download bar slowly increased, But not quick enough for Spike's liking. He marched swiftly over to the young hacker at the station.

"Kid what is taking so long?" Spike growled

Cyber turned in his seat "I'm trying boss, Their systems slower than my grandma"

A ding from the computer signalled the download was complete. The young hacker grabbed the flash drive and shoved into his jacket, The three then dashed out of the vault and back out into the hall way.

"We good" Spike asked

Kai nodded "No activity at all" He spoke from behind his mask

"Alright, Let's go"

The Augment team then rushed back into the elevator. The car started making it's slow descent to the lobby, When suddenly the car stopped and the interior lights shifted to flashing red.

"Cyber. What the hell is this?" asked Spike

The blonder haired kid focused for a second before his eyes widened "It's a silent alarm, It tripped exactly five minutes after i removed the flash drive"

"Well how come you didn't deactivate it" Asked Frost

"The alarm system it's not tied to any NSA network, I couldn't of deactivated it even if wanted to." The kid shouted "It's tied to another network..."

"Whose network?"

"AIB Central Hub"

Spike growled at the mention of that three letter word "Dammit. Well we've clearly been made and we need an out, Tank the door get it open"

The hulking man mountain pushed his fingers into the gap between the metal sliding doors before pulling them open, It showed the elevator had stopped between the second and first floors. There was gap large enough above and below to fit through.

"Kai, Go down and check the coast is clear"

The masked Ninja slid nodded before sliding through the lower opening and dropping to the floor, At that precise moment a team of armed security burst from the stairwell door responding to the silent alarm. The armed response took aim at the masked intruder.

"FREEZE!, NOW GET YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM AND GET ON YOUR KNEES!" One of the armed personnel shouted

Kai slowly raised his hands. Then in a flash three gleaming silver shurikens appeared in his hands, Throwing his hands forward releasing the deadly projectiles as six security personnel dropped the floor. The last remaining man met his end by a Kunai dagger to the forehead.

The remaining members of the Augment team joined the Ninja assassin, Spike pressed a hand to the masked man shoulder.

"Good work Kai!" He said before turning to Frost "We need a distraction before more of them come"

The blond haired woman smiled "I've got just the thing"

Outside of the glass building dozens of security personnel had gathered, including local police units. The building was completely surrounded with no chance of escape.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!, YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!. SURRENDER OR LETHAL FORCE WILL BE AUTHORISED!" shouted a US Army Military Police Captain.

Silence

BOOM!

A large explosion ripped through the first floor of the building. Shards of black glass rained down the waiting security officers, As a large fireball climbed the remaining exterior floors of the building.

Five shapes burst out of the smoke and landed on the ground. The Augment team rushed towards a Base security HUMVEE. Jumping in with Spike at wheel started the engine the V8 Turbo Diesel engine growling, Spike mashed his foot on the gas pedal and sped away speeding towards the entrance gate. The bull bars easily crashing through the barriers, The HUMVEE drifting onto the main road.

Then from the main gate a black Ducati Hypermotard slid sideways onto the main road, Racing in pursuit of the speeding military vehicle.

"Director Gates. I'm in pursuit of unknown persons in a beige HUMVEE" voiced the clearly female rider into her radio.

_"Special Agent Hastings, Do not let them escape Aria has confirmed they have downloaded The Augment List." _Gates ordered _"I have Special Agent Travers heading on intercept course" _

"Roger That"

Twisting the throttle the Ducati engine whining. The bike lurched from the speed increase as Hastings weaved through traffic. Soon the pursuit had found it's way on to I-95 a major route through Maryland.

From the drivers seat of the HUMVEE spike noticed the motorcycle rider rapidly gaining on them, Pressing his foot harder on the gas pedal increasing speed and weaving through quickly thickening traffic.

"Frost, We've got company" He shouted eyes fixed firmly to the road "Take care of them"

From her seat by the left hand side window. Frost pulled a Beretta 92F from her jacket cocking the weapon and smiled, "With pleasure" She said before pushed her body out of the empty window port and fired.

Hasting saw the incoming projectiles as weaved to the right, Before reaching into her own leather riding jacket and pulled an H&K USP pistol and returned fire. But she wasn't aiming for the assailant, But the tyres of the vehicle hoping to puncture a tyre and bring this chase to an end.

The bullets impacted the rubber of the rear right hand side, But did very little damage to the wheel. The HUMVEE being a military vehicle was fitted with run flat tyres, That should a bullet impact the wheel the vehicle would continue to drive on a solid inner core.

Frost frustrated at missing her target, She never missed. Growling under her breath looked over her shoulder and then turned and fired, The bullet striking a lumbering fuel tankers trailer. She fired again blast a two inch hole on the metal as a steady stream of fuel poured out, She fired one more round the spark igniting the fuel stream. A line of flame instantly appeared and raced towards the fuel tanker which in a split second would be turned into a bomb.

Hasting eyes widened as she saw the flame trail through the visor of her helmet. Twisting the throttle and raced towards the HUMVEE as it sped clear of the tanker.

Catching sight of a small car transporter behind with it's ramps down, Once again again speed and sped up the ramp propelling herself into the air. Revving the engine the spinning wheel providing much need momentum, Touched the rear wheel to the tarmac and lowered the front. With another twist of the throttle speeding her clear, As the flame trail ignited the tanker which exploded in a cataclysmic explosion.

"Director, These guys just blew up a fuel tanker" Hastings said through her radio "Need responders on scene"

_"Understood Hastings, Aria has alerted local authorities" _Explained Gates from her place in 'The War Room', _"You just concentrate on apprehending those escaping suspects, Agent Travers should be on scene momentarily" _

"Understood Director"

Hastings twisted the throttle of the Ducati. Once again speeding up she quickly gained on the HUMVEE, Getting right behind them before she pulled the front brake. The bike rose up on it's nose and launched Hastings into the air, The agile Special Agent flipped through the air landing on the roof in a crouched position. The bike tumbled down the road surface as she removed her glove and pressed her hand to the roof.

The interior of the HUMVEE took on an icy chill. Spike's vision through the windshield start to fog over as the vehicle started to become a frozen Popsicle covered in ice and frost.

"What the hells happening" Cyber shouted

Kai pulled his body out of the window. Catching sight of a crouching Hastings using her Augment powers to freeze the vehicle solid, Said HUMVEE was slowly creeping to a stop as the engine died.

Kai pulled the remainder of his body out of the window and flipped onto the roof, Pulling a Katana sword from his back and thrust it towards. Hastings breaking her connection with the metal roof, She deftly avoided the fearsome blade and moved her body to the side. She threw her own punch catching the Ninja in the side of the head, Nearly knocking him off the roof, He responded by spinning her deadly sword around his body and attacked with a rapid series of slices.

Hastings avoided the strikes. 'Damm, I'm gonna thank Beckett for the lessons' She thought avoided yet another sword strike, Reaching into her jacket and pulled her gun only to have it knocked from her grasp by the attacking Ninja. They both felt the HUMVEE start to speed up again the icy and frost melting rapidly in the sunshine.

Kai increased the ferocity of his attacks, Growing somewhat frustrated at the Special Agents dodging. Thinking quickly her brought his blade down the left side only to watch Hastings dodge, But the Ninja foresaw this and spun in the opposite direction and landed a heavy kick to Hastings chest, Knocking her from the roof and heading down quickly to fast moving road surface.

Hastings shut her eyes and waited for the pain. But it never came as she opened her eyes slowly, She found herself laying flat on her back on the loading bed of a blue puck-up truck. Sitting up she removed her helmet and looked towards the cab to find the rear windows open and the smiling face of AIB Special Agent Leyton 'LT' Travers in the drivers seat. A tall African American and by the book agent.

"Hey Hastings!. Having fun?" shouted LT

"No, They made me wreck my bike" She shouted in reply. Before she climbed through the rear cab window and slid into the passenger seat.

_"Agent's give me status" _Asked Gates through radio

LT reached to the centre console picked up the receiver and pressing the talk button "I've got Hastings Sir, Continuing pursuit"

_"Understood, You've got back up coming you way. Look skyward" _Gates said cryptically

Both agents leaned forward eyes pointed up as a giant shadow appeared from above, It was the AIB's 'Big J'. As the massive jet appeared overhead the inner most engines along with the rear were in the vertical positions effectively allowing the plane to hover in place but continue it's forward speed. The rear loading ramp was down and a lone figure stood on the end, Both Hastings and LT smiled when they caught sight.

On the end of the loading ramp looking down at the speeding HUMVEE, Richard Castle looked through the scope fitted on the top of a gas powered gun. But it didn't fire bullets or spears, This particular weapon designed by Ryan and his gadget guys fired an EMP explosive in a black adhesive disc. The little projectile would kill the electrics of any vehicle in seconds and bring it to a controlled stop.

He locked on target and fired. From the drivers seat Spike couldn't see the incoming projectile, For was he was too amazed by the hovering jet above them. The EMP did it's job killing the electrics of the HUMVEE in seconds, The engine died as the military truck slowed to a stop impacting the central barrier.

Spike banged his hands on the steering wheel "God Dammit" He screamed

LT skidded the truck to stop behind the HUMVEE, As both he and Hastings advanced towards the vehicle weapons drawn.

"All of you, Out of the truck hands where we can see them" He shouted over the drone of jet engines.

The doors opened as arms and legs appeared.

From the rear loading ramp of the jet, Castle attached a rappelling line to his belt and jumped falling towards the ground. As his feet touched the ground he had already drawn his weapon covering the detainees.

"Hey guys" He said smiling at Hastings and LT

"Hey Castle, I thought you and Beckett were in Italy" Hastings asked never taking her eyes off the prisoners, As LT moved in and fitting them all with Power Reductions cuffs. A Renadyne design to limit or negate an augments power when needed.

"Director recalled us, In fact we were approaching the east coast when we got the call to assist" Castle explained never taking his eyes off the prisoners, The blare of sirens could be heard in the distance as Police, Fire and Ambulances arrived.

The Augment team had been captured. Castle glared at the only one of them her recognised, The same attacker from the apartment in Rome.

Spike.

The mentioned Augment was smirking as LT hauled him to his feet, The whole team were all loaded into the back of a State Police transport. State police already given orders to have them all transferred to AIB Headquarters at FBF.

Castle smiled and waved bye to the man as the doors closed, He then turned to Hastings and LT, "You guys need a ride back?" He asked

Hastings nodded enthusiastically. She was never going to pass up a chance to ride in the impressive Jet, LT just smiled at her exuberance.

"I'll take that as a yes" Castle said as her called down two more rappelling line, Each member hooked up as Castle activated the power winch as the three were hauled up to the loading ramp. Castle jammed the button closing the ramp and put a finger to his ear "All set beautiful" He said.

_"Castle. I'm so going to hurt you now" _Came Beckett's voice over the crafts intercom system.

"Apples, Apples" murmured Castle much to Hastings and LT's amusement.

From her seat in the Cockpit. Beckett rolled her eyes as she flicked up several overhead switches as the engines tilted forward, as the lumbering jet rose higher into the air. Pushing the power forward and climbing skywards setting a course for New York City and AIB headquarters.

Once again chaos left in the wake of an audacious raid on one of the nations most secure facilities, Someone was certainly going to have a lot to answer for.

In Washington DC. The report of the raid on the NSA building found it's way onto the desk of Senator Jackson Morris. This was just the opening he needed, Now he just needed to find the right moment to strike.

* * *

Some action in this chapter for my readers, I hope you all liked this as there's definitely more to come.

But you all know the drill, Let me know what you think. Reviews feed the machine

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys and Girls.

Chapter 7 for your reading pleasure.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

_Second Disclaimer: I may of borrowed an idea from a certain 'Marvel Universe'. Once again it doesn't belong to me. I don't own the idea, concept or show of which it is used. I am simply borrowing it for this story. _

_Third Disclaimer: Song's not mine either. That belongs of Ole' Frankie S himself along with EMI Group LTD and Universal Music Group._

* * *

Chapter 7

_"Start spreading the news, I'm leaving toady" _

_"I want to be part of it, New York, New York" _

The shuffling of feet could be hard on the tiled flooring. At the early time of seven thirty AM Rick Castle busied himself in his and a recently moved in Kate's kitchen, The alluring smell of frying bacon and pancake mix filled the air. The lush scent of freshening brewed coffee only added to the aromas.

The Kitchen was huge like everything else in the house. Coloured by earth tones and dark woods accentuated by stainless steel appliances and every kind of kitchen gadget and single man at the time of purchase could think of. Light brown marble counter tops finished the motif to perfection, Slowly dancing to the ageless tune at the stainless steel eight burner hob and skillet Rick spun to the music.

_"These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray" _

_"Right through the very heart of it, New York, New York._

Dressed in his PJ's having woken up beside a beautiful brunette. He decided to get an early start on breakfast, He knew from experience that Kate firstly could not function first without Coffee, Secondly had never refused his pancakes and bacon.

As the classic tune from Ole' Blue Eyes himself finished. He turned off the burners and turned to the coffee machine, Making Kate's morning cup two pumps sugar free vanilla.

Why?, Because he loved to see her smile.

The Master Bedroom located on the second floor, The decor lush, warming and oh so inviting. In the super king sized bed, Currently snuggled down on the soft mattress and covers was Special Agent Kate Beckett. She rolled onto her back from her position stretching like a cat her muscles protesting before relaxing, Her eyes still closed she swung an arm expecting to find the warm muscled body of her lover.

But was met only by cold sheets.

Peeking open a single hazel eye. Finding his side of the bed empty she sighed and threw back the covers, Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she stood, Muscle protesting once again and paddibg across the hard wood floor of the bedroom towards the on-suite. After running and brush through her unruly locks and brushing her teeth, She walked out not before grabbing a cherry red button down shirt from a chair and pulling it on leaving the endless creamy skin of her legs exposed.

As she descended the stairs her senses were assaulted by the smell of Pancakes, Bacon and Coffee, Rounding the corner and padding through the dining room she reached the entrance to the Kitchen. She smiled at what she saw. Castle his back to her was just plating up breakfast as the clock struck eight AM, So focused on his task he didn't notice her standing their.

"Hey Lover" Said Kate smoothly as she stepped into the Kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind laying her head between his shoulder blades.

Castle smiled placing a hand over one of hers at his waist "Hey" He said happily "I was just coming to get you"

"Well the wonderful scents travelling upstairs and the beds cold without my pillow" Kate said sleepily as Castle turned in her embrace her chin now resting on his chest.

Cupping one cheek and running the pad of his thump under her left eye "Sorry about that, Your pillow had to make breakfast"

Kate laughed "How can i ever repay you Special Agent Castle?" She asked teasingly moving her lips closer to his.

Castle placed a finger under her chin guiding her to him "You already have" he whispered "Good Morning" His lips now on hers in a soft kiss.

Kate sunk into the Good Morning kiss. Her favourite kind, She ran her tongue along his bottom lips demanding entrance. Which Castle gladly provided for several minutes until the need for oxygen broke there connection. Kate tightened her arms around him and burrowed into his chest.

"Good Morning to you too" She sighed

Castle reached over pushing a fresh cup of coffee under her nose. The alluring scent gaining her attention very quickly, As she slid her slender fingers around her favourite blue mug and took a long sip. Moaning in satisfaction as the warming liquid travelling down her throat, She stepped out of her Love's embrace and grabbed a plate taking a seat at the Kitchen Island. Castle soon joined her as they settled into a comfortable silence enjoying a hearty breakfast, Before they both headed upstairs stepping into the master bedroom.

Castle leaned against the wall by the en-suite door his arms folded. His head cocked to the side as he watched with an intense gaze as Kate removed his red shirt from her body, His eyes catching sight of pert and toned rear end in baby blue boy shorts.

"I know your staring at my ass Rick" Kate's voice muffled as she pulled the shirt over her head and throwing it on the bed.

Busted

Castle just smirked "I have no idea what you are talking about, Special Agent Beckett" He announced raising one finger "I will have you know, I am a man of honour and would never commit such a heinous action"

Kate rolled her eyes as she passed him at the door "Well then as such a man of honour, That means you wouldn't be interested in conserving water with me then" She asked knowing the huge shower enclosure in the en-suite was large enough for five people let alone just two.

Castle backtracked "No...I mean...Well...Let's not be hasty"

Kate laughed before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Right in Castle's face much to his disappointment, That was until the door opened and a slender arm and hand grabbed his and yanked him into the bathroom his mood suddenly improved.

An hour later the partners descended the stairs after enjoying a lengthy and passionate shower, Each dressed and ready to leave for work. Kate in black jeans, Heeled boots and a blue shirt covered by a brown leather jacket. Her service weapon and badge clipped to a thick belt around her waist.

Castle in dark wash jeans, Boots and a grey long-sleeved t-shirt pulled up his forearms, His service weapon clipped to his belt his badge around his neck on a chain. As Kate poured hot coffee into a travel mug one for her and another for Castle. The latter's phone chimed alerting them both to an incoming text message.

It was Esposito

_Alert from the Director, We've got a situation get here ASAP_

"Good thing you got that coffee to go" Castle said accepting his travel mug "There's a situation, Director wants us in as soon as"

Kate raised an eyebrow "Any idea's why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Replied Castle grabbing his keys from the counter "Ready?" He asked

"Yeah, Let's go" Said Kate snatching the keys from his grasp.

"What is it with you and your lack of sharing when it comes to driving my car" Shouted Castle as they ented the multi car garage in the basement level of the house.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Kate feigned ignorance as she ignored his comment completely.

Castle just shook his head as they climbed into the black Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. Kate from the driver seat started the engine the V8 growl filling the garage, As the door opened Kate skillfully drove out and up the driveway.

Soon they turned onto the New York streets. Castle threw on the running lights, Red and Blue's as they raced towards the FBF and Headquarters.

Twenty minutes later the pair arrived at HQ. They passed through gate security and raced towards the terminal building, Skidding to a stop they jumped out and ran inside. Entering the elevator and ascending to the third floor

The War Room

It was of a Hive of activity. Everyone was running around the noise level substantial, The partners caught sight of Esposito and Ryan standing with the Director on the podium.

"Agents Castle and Beckett, A moment if you please"

As they approached Kate spoke up "Sir, What's the situation?"

Director Gates looked ahead as Cora brought up images on the main screen. Soon image of what looked like a war zone appeared, An amoured car was partially on fire and on it's side having flipped off the main road. Other police cars were on fire littered the road, Bodies were strewn everywhere State Troopers dead.

"What is this Director?" Asked Castle

Gates sighed "This is a convoy that left Maryland Country jail this morning, On board the detainees from the raid on the NSA. After Hastings and LT applied the Reduction cuffs we authorised State Police to transport them here. However at 06:00am this morning the convoy was attacked. No recorded survivors"

Castle narrowed his eyes, Spike was loose again "Any idea's on who did this?"

Gates shook her head "No, But we have even bigger problems" Gates tapped a button on the console in front of her, The main screen quickly turned black as plain white letters appeared it read.

_Better luck next time, Chumps!_

"But Sir, What does this mean" Asked Kate raising a hand to the screen.

Gates looked at each of them "It means that the Augment List is still out there" Said Gates grimly "Now that list is about to fall into the wrong hands and there's not a thing we can do about it"

The team looked towards the main screen still displaying the message, A list containing the names and addresses of every Augment ever created was in the open, They had no idea where it was now.

"I think we need to get to work" Murmured Castle

Esposito clapped him on the shoulder as they all walked off the podium. The foursome marched towards a nearby conference room, Inside it contained a table touchscreen computer and enough coffee to last for days.

Time to get some answers.

* * *

A little Caskett action for you all, As this a romance story as well.

But you all know the drill, Let me know what you think. Reviews feed the machine

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Guys and Girls.

Time for Chapter 8, I would like to thank _**Phnxgrl **_for pointing out a alight oversight i made a couple of chapters ago. I shall now avenge my mistake with furious story making.

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios._

_Second Disclaimer: I may of borrowed an idea from a certain 'Marvel Universe'. Once again it doesn't belong to me. I don't own the idea, concept or show of which it is used. I am simply borrowing it for this story. _

* * *

Chapter 8

Cold blasts of air raced across the frozen tundra high in the Swiss Alps. High above the popular ski resorts and towns lower down the mountains, The wind continued to blow as a large Soviet built Mil-26 super heavy lift transport helicopter crested over a ridge. During the cold war it's codename issued by NATO was 'Halo', The huge craft continued to rise into the sky as it approached the tallest peak in this region.

Mont Velan the tallest peak of the Pennine Alps. Located on the Swiss-Italian border, It exists in a land of permanent frost and snow. With two glaciers griding over it's northern flanks, The western ridgline the only safe ascent to the summit. It was on that side a large grey exterior structure quite literally hung off the stone of the mountainside, With two large helipads extending out.

Known as Hyperion Base. It was a Delacroix Industries facility built in secret by the French Nobleman himself, The facility was built deep within the mountain and housed only his most secret of projects.

On final approach the huge aircraft touched down on the helipad, The side door lowered as two figures stepped out. One a man mountain of muscle and strength bundled in climbing attire along his his smaller companion who led the way to the facilities entrance.

Descended in an elevator the two occupants removed their parka jackets hoods and goggles, Their reflections started back in the polished metal doors. Spike smiled admiring himself and then turned to the man mountain Tank standing next to him.

"I don't know what i did to deserve just good looks Tank" Commented Spike

The larger man chuckled "Modest Much?"

Spike didn't have a chance to respond as the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened revealing a shocking sight.

The facility itself was massive, Huge cavernous chambers filled with hundreds of Delacroix Industries personnel, Gantry walkways criss-crossed the facility leading to many different areas. The two augments stood at the railing observing the space in front of them, There eyes wide in shock and astonishment. Soon there attention was drawn by a young and very attractive twenty something woman approach in a black pencil skirt, white shirt, heeled boots and glasses.

"Gentlemen, Welcome to Hyperion Base" She said "My name Gisele, Mr Delacroix's personnel assistant please follow me he has been expecting you"

The two augments followed Gisele. Twisting and turned until they reached a glass walled and luxuriously appointed office, Behind the elegantly carved wooden desk the position offering unrivalled views of the facility.

Behind said desk sat Baron Nicholas Delacroix. His elbows resting on it's surface his fingers laced over his mouth, Gisele ushered Spike and Tank into the warm office and closed the door. The noise from outside now silent with door closed. Delacroix stood from his desk and buttoned up his perfectly tailored suit jacket, Before walking around and leaning back against the wooden surface.

"I trust you have acquired what i requested" Asked the Frenchman

Spike nodded before reaching into his parka jacket and throwing a black coloured flash drive towards Delacroix.

"it's all there" Said Spike as he noticed Delacroix plug the flash drive into the USB port of the laptop that sat on the desk "However next time to you send your goons to rescue us, Tell them not to get too trigger happy" Snarled the Augment

Delacroix smirked "Well maybe next time you won't get caught so easily, Explain to me how you managed to hide the list from AIB"

Spike just folded his arms "That was easy. When that big AIB agent frisked us Cyber had already downloaded and transferred the list to the drive in his head" Spike explained "He left a nice message for those AIB chumps when they tried to access the flash drive"

Delacroix smiled a warming feeling rushing through his body, His plan was coming together and having obtained this list it was simply a step on the road to victory. He would deal with those AIB fools soon enough, But right now he had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Excellent work all of you" Cheered Delacroix "But i have something else for you and your team to accomplish"

"Hmmm"

"These AIB fools need more to be handled, I cannot afford to have years of planning go down the drain" Ranted Delacroix

"So what would you have us do" asked Spike

"I want them blind, I want them crippled, I want them gone" Said Delacroix as he paced up and down the plush carpet of his office "...Tomorrow night at my facility in Spain I unveil out latest satellite to the world, Geo-Sat 9 will be the first of many. The worlds most accurate global positioning system, However they have no idea it will play an integral role in my master plan. A plan i cannot afford those AIB fools to upset, Do we have an understanding Spike" He finished looking the Augment directly in the eye.

"Yes Sir"

"Yes Mr Delacroix" Stated Tank politely

The French Nobleman nodded clasping his hands behind his back "Good, Now go!" he said

"Yes Sir" They chorused

The two augments then exited the office as The Baron turned to the large windows behind his desk, The cavernous chamber beyond held three fully fuelled Atlas Five Rockets. An United States built two stage rocket with the ability to transport equipment into space. Just three of the vast array that Delacroix Industries had acquired from the United States Government in it's recent sale of surplus equipment.

Delacroix smiled at the sight, "It's all coming together William my friend, It's a shame you couldn't be here to see it" He murmured

* * *

In the conference room at AIB headquarters. The team had assembled and for last four hours worked tirelessly, Compiling all of the information they had gathered since this whole episode began.

"Alright, Let's break this down" Kate announced placed a carton of Hong's Chinese Take-out on a table in the corner "So what do we know?"

Castle chewed and swallowed a mouthful of food before stabbing his chopsticks into his own carton "The death of two Bio-Weapons specialist who both worked for Renadyne, Prior it collapse"

Esposito then stepped in, "Dr Mark Reynard and Amanda Reynard, Both killed in their Houston home by members of 'The Fallen Angels' biker gang..."

"Who just like true degenerates just took the money and then took lives..." Sniped Ryan as he work furiously at the table touch screen as he three crime screne photos, financial reports and mug shots up to the three plasma screen fixed to the wall in front of them.

"Then we have Dr Cedric Cassen, Who was murdered in his apartment in Rome by an Augment we have identified as 'Spike'." Kate explained taking another bite of her food "Then this guy along with others entered, hacked, downloaded The Augment List from the NSA, Even captured they managed to still make off with the list"

"Alright, Now we've summed up our dilemma" Castle said taking a swig of his water bottle and replacing the cap "Can anyone tell me the link between all of these events"

Kate was the first to answer "Delacroix Industries and the illustrious Baron Nicholas Delacroix, The money paid to the doctors links back to Delacroix, The Augments killing them. The attack on the NSA for the list, It's very very shady"

Castle folding his muscular arms "...He's the key, We need hard evidence to put this guy back into his hole" he said

"I think i just found a way" Ryan said furiously tapping on the touch screen again

"What you got Bro?"

Ryan pushed several photo's up onto screens, A research facility and an invitation. "It appears that Delacroix will be in Spain tomorrow to unveil his newest satellite to the world, The GEO-SAT 9. The first in next generation GPS technology"

"Where's the event being held Ryan?" Asked Castle

"The events being held in Delacroix private villa in the city of Seville...Invitation only I'm afraid"

"Let me makes some calls, I know Worth has from high powered friends in the Spanish Government" Castle said reaching into his pocket and retrieving his phone

"How high powered are we talking Castle" Kate asked curiously

Castle muffled the receiver with his hand "I think he dated an assistant to the Prime Minister of Spain for a while..." Before saying anymore the line connected "Worth...How busy are you?"

_"For you Boss, I just cleared my schedule" _Said Castle long time executive assistant David Worth from his office at Knight Industries.

"Have you still got that friend in the Spanish Government?" He asked

_"Alvaro...Yeah...What's going on boss?" _Asked Worth

"We need a party invite" Castle said looking at Kate who responded with an arched eyebrow

_"What kind of party Boss?, it wouldn't have anything to do with your recent adventures around the world would it Boss" _

"Exactly...Wait how do you know about those"

_"I might of had a few conversations with Aria recently" _Confessed Worth

Castle rolled his eyes as Kate slid up next to him "No more talking to my AI System Worth, She obviously can't keep her circuits shut"

_"Just looking out for you Boss" _

"If you can get those invites sorted, You can have the...next two days off" jested Castle chuckling at his poor joke

_"Thank you so much, Oh gracious leader" _

"Any time Worth" Said Castle hanging up the line, "Right invites done, Let's update the director and be on our way"

Kate nodded and bumped shoulders with her partner "I've never been to Spain before" She whispered

"Probably won't have time to see the sights, But I'll make a note of it" replied Castle.

The partner and lovers stared into each others eyes, Love and admiration clearly shining through. Esposito then walked over bursting the bubble that surrounded them.

"Yo!, Wings and his boys have got Big J turned around, Ryan's just updating the Director" Explained Esposito. John 'Wings' Adams was the hanger master at FBF and held command over all AIB aircraft, His techs help load, fuel and make ready all of the jets.

"Alright, Let's grab our gear and get going" Kate said leaving the room with both Castle and Esposito hot on her heels. They met Ryan at the Elevator as they descended to the lobby and rushed out onto the airfield. They entered Big J's hanger and just as the last of the equipment was being loading on.

"Wings, We good?" shouted Castle

A middle aged man with shock white hair covered in grease and oil that stained his green overalls, A sly smile gracing his features.

"Definitely good Rick" Replied Wings "The last of it being loaded now..."

The team turned as a bright white Ferrari 458 Italia super car pulled into the hanger, It's V8 engine howling the distinctive high pitched whine of all Ferrari's. The load master at the wheel navigated the vehicle at the ramp at the rear and pushing the super car up and into position.

Castle smiled until he turned as was met with the shocked expressions of the team, Who each had an expression of shock, admiration and finally amusement.

"What...?" He asked

"Nice Car Castle...The reason exactly?" Asked Ryan with the shocked expression.

Castle just folded his arms "You didn't think for one second that either me or Kate would turn up at a party like that without the right car. Image is everything people when hiding in plain sight"

"Oh...Well that explains it perfectly" Ryan quipped

The team just laughed before they loaded up. Beckett and Castle taking seats in the cockpit as Esposito and Ryan buckled up. With start up prodecure's complete Big J moved out onto the flight line.

"Big J, This is control you are clear. Happy Hunting"

Rick flicked some overhead switch's as Kate pushed up the power on the engines, The thrust easily lifted the transport jet into the air. The engines swung down from ninety degree's as the jet began to climb to cruising altitude heading out across the Atlantic.

Unknown to the team, Parked on the road outside the base perimeter a non descript white van with a single occupant, Lifted a digital SLR camera with a long range lens to eye level and snapped a series of photo's of the departing jet. When the craft had moved out of sight they put the camera down and raised his phone making a call.

"Yeah, They just left in that massive jet of theirs" Said the driver "I'll keep an eyeball on the base, You will be kept informed Senator"

"See to it that i do"

Line disconnected.

* * *

The powerful beat of Flamenco and the pounding steps of dancers filled the Delacroix private villa, The villa located in the heart of the ancient Spanish city of Seville. The marble and stone property was centred around a courtyard and fountain, Guests had been arriving for the last hour all rich or super rich from the Cars that had been arriving.

A removal white van was parked just up the road from the Villa, Inside sat Ryan manning several computer screens and covering comms as a relay to Aria and Cora back at Base. Down the street from the roof of a building directly across from the party, Lay Esposito looking through the scope of a custom and silenced M110 Sniper Rifle.

"Yo!, These people are so rich I'm started to feel poor just laying here Bro" Said Esposito over the comms

_"Don't worry Sito. I'll let you keep the car once were done here" _quipped Castle _"Game faces on people, The plan is Ryan on comms relay everything back to Aria and Cora, Esposito cover us from high should this go south, Once we're inside I'll break away and try to find anything we can on Delacroix, Everyone good with that?" He explained_

"Got you covered Bro" Replied Esposito

_"Roger that" _

Travelling down through the narrow Seville streets. The distinctive engine whine approached the villa as several valets noticed the sleek looking vehicle, Rick pulled the Ferrari to stop as the valet opened the door he climbed out dressed in a black Ralph Lauren Suit with no tie his hair slicked and styled.

But that was not what had captivated the assembled party guests. The valet at the passenger door opened it as a long creamy skin leg appeared through the slit in the dress, Five inch Loubatons heels viable taking the hand of the young man Kate stood to her full height.

She was breathtaking

Her full length black dress fell back into his position tight against her body, The neckline only showing a hint of cleavage and her hair styled into a bun at the back. Her make-up simple yet elegant, To the groups of people she looked like a supermodel.

Something Castle took great pride in, As most super models couldn't feildstrip an M4A2 in less than a minute, Or throw knives with pin-point accuracy.

Stepped around the vehicle. Castle offered his hand to her. An offer she readily accepted as they stepped towards the doorman at the velvet rope protected entrance.

"Good Evening Sir, Madam. Your names please" Asked the doorman

Castle handed over their invitations as they were scanned he spoke "Yes, Mr Thomas Burns and Miss Svetlana Lenkov" He said pointing between himself and Kate.

The man scanned the list of names until he found the correct entries "Ah Yes Mr Burns plus one, Please enjoy your evening"

"Thank you"

The pair entered the party as the sounds of Flamenco music filled their ears, Taking a glass of champagne each as they stood near a stone pillar observing the room.

"You recognise anyone?" Asked Kate a slight Russian accent to her voice keeping up the facade

Castle shook his head "No! Not really, But from the kind friend Delacroix keeps they've all got deep pockets that's for sure"

Soon the music stopped as a suited man took to the strange at the centre of the room, Gaining the attention of the assembled crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for joining us on this marvellous summers evening. Now i present to you President and CEO of Delacroix Industries, Baron Nicholas Delacroix"

Delacroix then stepped onto the stage. Dressed in a finely tailored grey suit and pink tie, In his hand a black cane and the other an expensive Cuban cigar.

"Thank you for joining us tonight. When this evening is over i can assure you all here, You will never be lost again as we will usher in a new age of navigation" Announced Delacroix to the smiling crowd "...unless you haven't got a sense of direction then we can't help you I'm afraid" This got a chuckle out of the crowd.

"Funny guy" Whispered Castle in Kate ear sending a shiver down her spine

"So please enjoy the festivities, We shall begin a few moments" Delacroix finished before steeping off the stage as the Flamenco music once again filled the room.

"We should wait until he starts talking, It will be the prefect time to slip away" Suggested Kate her Russian accent flowing like water from her tongue, Something Castle found of so Sexy.

"Good idea" He whispered in return "I do believe it is time for your to mingle Svetlana Honey!"

Kate ran her fingers down the lapels of his jacket a hand moving up to cup the back of his head, Her fingers gliding through the hair she found there.

"Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone" She replied disentangling herself from him.

"I would dream of it"

"That's what worries me"

Kate then disappeared into the crowd, Leaving Castle alone. Now he just had to wait for the right moment to slip away and begin the hunt.

The hunt for Evidence.

* * *

A slight filler with this one, Next chapter will have some nice action for you all to enjoy.

But you all know the drill, Let me know what you think. Reviews feed the machine

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Everyone.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

_Second Disclaimer: I may of borrowed an idea from a certain 'Marvel Universe'. Once again it doesn't belong to me. I don't own the idea, concept or show of which it is used. I am simply borrowing it for this story. _

* * *

Chapter 9

The pounding flamenco beat filled the villa. From his position by one of the marble pillars supporting the ceiling, Castle's bright blue eyes scanned the room now recognising some of the assembled guests. Several European business leaders, members of the Spanish Parliament, A United States Congressman.

But his eyes were drawn to the beauty in the black dress at the bar, His eyes roving over her figure. He had never seen anything so beautiful, Almost like an Angel who had descended from heaven.

_"You know Castle, It's rude to stare" _Whispered Kate through her radio

Castle hummed "Staring is mandatory when the views as beautiful as you, My love"

From her position at the bar. Kate smiled and ducked her head a blush creeping across her cheeks, She still wondered how he could make her feel like an embarrassed teenager sometimes.

She didn't know weather to run over and kiss him or kill him.

"Why don't you just get to work, Because if you do good I'll reward you handsomely Sparky!" She said with a giggle.

Castle returned a huff through the radio _"What did i say about using that nickname?" _

"Use it as much as possible, If i remember rightly"

Castle shook his head as he stepped away from the pillar, He merged into the crowd that were assembling in front of the stage once more. As Delacroix stepped into view just as the music stopped, Castle had already by-passed a large security agent and was dashing up the stairs to the first floor of the villa.

His foot falls fell silent as Delacroix spoke is french accented voice filling the room, Shrouded in the darkness of the first floor landed which with hallways to his left and right. It was time to get to the work, He reached up placing a hand to his ear.

"Ryan, I've made to the first floor...Where is Delacroix's office"

From inside the box van Ryan worked furiously on the computer. Thanks to Cora and Aria they had already obtained and detailed floor plan of the expansive home, His computer screen zoomed in on a room in the far south-west corner of the Villa.

_"I've got it Castle, Head down the left hallway" _Explained Ryan_ "Take a left it should be third door on your right" _

Castle followed the instructions navigating the darkened hallway towards his destination, Delacroix's voice still echoing through the house. Soon he reached the door it was non-descript and looked like all the others doors plan and functional, Twisting the handle and pushing it open, He waited a brief second for the sign of any alarm systems and found nothing.

He slowly stepped forward.

_"CASTLE FREEZE!" _

At the sound of Ryan's panicked voice he froze his right foot and inch from stepping into the room, "Ryan?..."

_"Castle look down at the floor..." _

Castle cast his vision down the floor. He saw a faint red laser beam just underneath his foot, A laser alarm system the stretched across the entire floor of the office.

"Wow...nice save Ryan" He said sighing in relief "Can you shut this thing down?"

_"Give me a second" _

Almost as soon as he said that, The laser net shut down as Castle stepped into the room closing the door behind him. The office was empty except for one desk elegantly carved from wood, Two long bookcases lined the walls leaded to a large window behind the desk. Castle marched over to the desk and immediately booted up the flat screen computer.

He reached into his tuxedo jacket and pulled out a red flash drive, He pushed into the USB port. the device and updated version of 'Flashfire' Cora's purpose built computer master key, Perfect for this type of situation.

"Ryan, 'Flashfire' is in" Castle hissed through his radio "Get everything that you can from Delacroix's system"

_"I'm on it Castle...We are in and the downloads started, Five minutes max" _

The Ryan's help the little flash drive had broken Delacroix's superior encryption, Soon windows and file names appeared a rapid pace on the screen. Castle leaned down his palms on the hard wooden surface his face illuminated by the bright screen.

His eyes widened as several private company memo's appeared on the screen. They read:

_"...Renadyne Industries celebrate historic launch..."_

_"...CEO Donald S. Bracken heralds shift in power, With historic test of Project ArcAngel the company's latest endeavour..."_

"What's project ArcAngel?" whispered Castle

_"I'm not sure Castle, I'll need to cross check with existing Renadyne Files" _said Ryan

"Well what ever it is, It doesn't sound good" Said Kate from her position at the bar in the main ballroom, Her eyes focused on Delacroix as he unveiled his latest creation the GEO-SAT satellite.

_"I'll second that" _Said Esposito from his position on the rooftop across the street. Out of the corner of his rifle scoop he noticed a black can pull up the house, The doors opened as men in full tactical gear and face masks brandishing automatic weapons filed out.

The team moved to a rear side entrance as a security officer let them in.

_"Castle Bro!...You've got some serious company coming your way" _Said Esposito through the radio "Have any alarms been tripped" he asked

Back in the office Castle saw the download reach 100%, He snatched the drive from the port before shoving it back into his jacket pocket "Ryan...?"

_"Castle...I'm reading no alarms...Wait...Shit, Guys we've been hacked someones been piggy-backing through our intrusion" _Ryan shouted through the radio.

Down in the ballroom. Kate noticed several of the suited interior guards each rush off at the same time running up different staircases, An assistant then stepped onto the stage and whisper in Delacroix ear. By this expression he wasn't at all pleased with the news, In a rush he sent the assistance away and continued.

_"Castle, You need to get out of their" _She said through the radio _"Right now" _

_"Bro...I've got you covered once your outside, But you need to get of their" _shouted Esposito through the comm link.

_"Castle...Teams on the landed and making their way to you" _Said Ryan viewing the Tactical team through the Villa's security system

Back in the office. Castle rushed towards the closed door and stood the the side, He waited as he felt the team stack up outside the door.

"Tac Team, In position"

"You have authority" Came the reply though the radio

The team leader then nodded to one of his men who reared his foot up to kick the door in.

Inside Castle reached up to his ear "Ryan kill the power" he said

Then suddenly the villa went dark. Every light shut down as the some of the assembled guests scream, Delacroix did his best to calm them down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, It's OK just a power cut. Remain calm we will have this fixed in not time" Shouted the Frenchman over the noise.

At the back to the room Kate remaining in her spot, Her worry from Castle increasing by the second.

"Ryan tell me that was you?" She asked through her comm

_"It was me Beckett, Any word from Castle?" _He asked

"No...not yet!, But I'm going to check"

Using the darkness to cover herself. Kate made her way up the stairs she was going to help her partner out of danger once again.

Back in the office, Rick reared his foot back just as power cut bathing the villa in darkness. His heavy kick impacted the wooden door sending it rocketing off it's hinges and into the hallway, The Tac Team surprised by this action opened fire with their silenced rifles. Castle waited until the torrent of fire stopped, He clawed his fingers as a large electrical charge gathered ready to fire.

Castle then rushed through the entry way and thrust his hand forward, Large arcs of lightning raced down the hallways and enveloped the Tac Team. Each member screamed in pain as one by one dropped to the floor losing consciousness.

Castle stepped over the bodies "Ryan...you there?" He asked through his comm link

_"Castle...my god you OK?" _he replied

"I'm good, But we need to clear this place" Castle said stepping up a turn in the hallway back to the wall as he peered around it "This place have a fire alarm system?"

_"Yeah...give me second...Just say when" _Ryan finished having already accessed the building alarm system.

"Now"

The fire alarm system then blared a high pitched screech, The screams of the assembled guests could be heard over the noise as they rushed towards the nearest exit. Castle smiled as he turned jogging down the hallway, Only abruptly stop when then muzzle of a gun was pointed at his face.

"Freeze Dirt bag" Said the security guard who had cornered the AIB agent.

"Do you know how hard it us to find a bathroom in this place" Castle deflected as he raised his hands in surrender.

The guard was unimpressed as he reached for his radio. Castle moved to stop him, But there was no need as heavy kick struck the man in the back of the head. He was knocked out cold from the strike as he slumped to the floor, Castle looked at his Savior an angel in a black dress.

It was Kate

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you get in this much trouble" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Castle grabbed her hand and they both made their way down the hallway, Leading to back staircase. The partners stopped at the bottom of the staircase each peering around the corner.

"We can discuss my punishment later, But right new we need to get out of here" said Castle

"We need a plan" Kate said as she reached up to her ear "Ryan, Espo we're ex-filling get back to the truck and meet us back at Big J"

_"Understood Beckett, Moving now" _Said Esposito

_"Roger that, Espo I'll come to you" _Said Ryan

Castle and Beckett then rushed down the hallway and into the catering kitchen which was empty, The chefs having evacuated with the other guests. The suddenly through another door four guards rushed, In blocking the Agent exit from the villa. The Kitchen was arrange in such a way the a central island dominated the room, Leaving two aisles either side to walk down lined with cupboards and ovens.

Kate took the left aisle as two guards advanced toward her. The first guard his fists in front preparing for a fight, Raked his vision up and down her body admiring the view. He was completely unaware to the danger he faced, Kate rolled her eyes as she reached up and in a flash opened a cupboard door. The flat wooden surface slamming into the perverted mans face spreading his nose across it.

The second guard then approached seeing his partner slump to the floor. He threw a wild hay maker only Kate to block the strike, pull his arm straight her left hand to his shoulder and pushing his body down bent at the waist slamming his head into the metal surface. A spray of blood spilling across the cold steel surface showing the strength the female AIB agent possessed.

The opponents facing Castle looked terrified, The image of their colleagues defeated by a woman in five inch heels no less.

"That's my girl" Cheered Castle before turning to the men facing him "You think that's bad you should see her when she's really pissed off"

The first guard charged in throwing a high right cross. Castle blocked the heavy punch before dragging the attacking arm down, Slamming the mans head into the central island Castle then proceeded to wipe the guards face along it's cold hard surface. The AIB Agent then grabbed a large cooking knife, Spinning through his hand before stabbing into the guard outstretched hand the blade piercing flesh and metal pinning in place.

The second guard then rushed in. Castle was ready as he turned he used the toe of his pointed dress shoe, Open the oven door in the path of the charging attacker. The glass door caught the man in the shins sending him falling forwards right into the path of Castle's fist which struck him in the left cheek knocking him out cold. Castle then stepped over to the struggling man his hand still pinned to the island, He wrenched the blade free and with a simple punch to the face knocked him to the ground out cold.

The two agents then advanced towards the door and exited into the warm night air, They found themselves in an exclosed bin area, Castle pushed the gate open as they calmly walked around the corner on the sidewalk. They found themselves at the main entrance as Castle picked up his Ferrari key chain holding the key fob into the air and pressed a button on the device twice.

"Are you calling 'The Magic Carpet', Or something Castle?" joked Kate wondering what they were doing just standing here.

"Nope, Maybe i should whistle instead" replied Castle sticking two fingered into his mouth letting loose a loud whistle. Withing seconds the luminous white Ferrari appeared at the curb, it's engine running with no driver at the wheel.

Kate laughed despite the situation "Oh i get it, The Lone Ranger...right"

Castle opened the door for her. Before he rushed around the drivers side climbing in and revving the V8 engine, Then suddenly Delacroix and his security teams rushed out of the front entrance.

Castle smiled at them before looking straight ahead, His foot down hard on the gas pedal as the car sped away. A voice called out over the engine noise.

_"Hi-Ho Silver...Away" _

At the kerbside Delacroix balled his fist, Anger surging through his veins like a tidal wave. If there was one thing he hated above all others it was to be made a fool of, No one makes a fool out him should they that person will pay the price.

"Hunt down those intruders, I want there heads on a silver plate...RIGHT NOW" Screamed the Frenchman

Almost as soon as he had screamed his orders. Three black Ranger Rovers sped off in hot pursuit, As Delacroix walked back into his villa still screaming in blind fury as he ordered his people to pack up the gear.

The White Ferrari was charging down the Autovia A91 towards Seville Airport. Castle at the the wheel as he expertly navigated through the heavy night time traffic, Said road leading out of the city as Kate cast her hazel eyes to the passenger side door mirror. She caught sight a set of headlight charging down the Ferrari.

"Castle...I think we've got company" Said Kate looking over her partner

Castle turned the wheel as he swerved around a slower moving vehicle, "What's makes you say that..." He asked, But before Kate could answer a bullet shot off the drivers side door mirror "...Never mind" he said as he pressed his foot hard on the as pedal the speedometer climbing rapidly.

"Castle" Kate shouted "We need to get them off our tail"

Castle snapped at the wheel swerving to the left. Before he raced down the channel created by two truck on the three land highway.

"Alright, I've got an idea" he said simply

Kate her partner sceptically, She knew what his plans consisted off when behind the wheel of a car. She reached down and tightened the seat belt around her waist, Preparing to hold on for dear life.

It's going to be one wild ride.

* * *

Some nice action for you all to enjoy.

But you all know the drill, Let me know what you think. Reviews feed the machine

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


End file.
